Is This Love? AshXSerena
by Mysterious Pokemon Master
Summary: An ordinary student named Ash Ketchum who is considered as a cutest and one of the most intelligent and smart guy of the Kanto High. Almost every girl is fallen for him but he never returned feelings to a single girl. He wasn't interested in romantic stuffs. But can a transfer student change his view on romance? AshXSerena, pure Amourshipping. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Is this Love? Part-1**

**Hey guys, welcome back. I'm here with another story. The idea of this one is come in my mind when my friend shows me a small video of almost 5 minutes. Anyway, I hope you all guys enjoy it. **

* * *

Somewhere in south of Kanto, there was a high school named-Kanto High. The school is well known in all around the world of Pokemon. Under the principal-Professor Samuel Oak, there are many teachers for different subjects and running the school well. In this grand school, there was a raven haired teen boy names Ash Ketchum. One of the, or we say cutest guy of the school, according to girls, was really popular in the school. He was enough good in studies to brings at least 85-90%, which is third or fourth highest. Being good in the studies, he was also one of the best pokemon trainers of the school. He was well known in trainer for his unique battle strategies. He was also known within teachers for his little naughty, but kind and helping nature. His attitude was likes by almost everyone in the school. Girls know him by the name of cutest boy of the school. Unfortunately for them, Ash never returned any romantic gesture towards them. Ash wasn't the type of guy who fallen in love with anyone. Not even the most popular girl of the school-Giselle. She was the most beautiful girl of the school and almost every boy was fallen for him. She always tries to be close to Ash, but never succeeds. She flirts with him many times but for no use.

One day in evening Ash was walking on the road near a river. There was a large area, full of green grass there between the road and river. Ash likes to go there every evening. He feels very good and relaxed there. He just arrived there and walking in the grass. He then turned toward the river, closed his eyes and took a heavy breath.

"This air feels so good" he exclaimed. When he opened his eyes, he found someone standing in front of him. Not exactly so close, the figure was standing on the other side of river. He observed the figure and found that there was a blonde girl. Observing her more, he found she wasn't fully blonde, her hairs were honey colored. She was wearing a black t-shirt, stuck under her red skirt goes till her knees. She was also wearing a pair of black socks goes over her knees, pair of red shoes and a pink hat with a black strip around it. She was looking for something or just looking around, according to Ash. Ash continues to observe her until their gaze locks. Whatever she was doing but accidently directly looked in Ash's eyes. Ash couldn't help but admires her beauty. Her blue sapphire eyes attracts him so much that he want to jump in river right now and swims to her, then hold her tight in a hug and kiss her, right now. He blushed at thought first but then kicked out the thought, as he feels it was wrong, especially for the girl he never met. Another reason was that, he never felt like this before for any girl.

Almost after few minutes of gazing, the girl broke her gaze and walks away. Before she turns, Ash notices a slight pink on her face. He wanted to meet her right now and with this thought he started running towards the bridge in front of him, so he can cross the river and meet her. He continued to run until he was almost in front of bridge. He quickly ran upwards towards the main road. He rested for a minute to catch his breath. He took a quick glace of the girl and found her walking patiently with her both hands in front of her, crossed. He couldn't saw her face fully, but enough for him to found her cute. Without wasting much time, he started running again on the bridge. His heart started beating faster and harder as he almost crossed the bridge. When he completely crossed the bridge and about to turn, his heart was beating with the speed he never felt. He felt like his heart was going to reach his throat any second. When he turned around, he was assuming to greet by a surprised girl. Unfortunately, that wasn't true. When he turned, there was no one there. He felt like his heart was stop working. He felt like heartbroken and even don't know why. What he knew was that he wanted to meet her and his luck wasn't with him. With a sigh he walked back towards his home. During the walk, he was only thinking about that girl. '_Who was that girl?' _asked Ash from no one in particular. With the walk of almost 10-15 minutes, he arrived to his home.

He opened the door and greeted by her energetic mom. "Welcome back honey, how's your walk" his mom Delia Ketchum asked. He lived in a small house with a bedroom on the ground floor, a hall, a kitchen mixed with the dining hall and last but not least a bathroom. His own room was upstairs. He lived in this house with only her mom. Right now, she was cooking, what Ash assumed when he saw a frying pan in her hand.

"It was good, I guess" he said and tried to make a smile. His mom notices it and quickly understood that something was wrong.

"Dinner is going to ready within few minutes. Wash your hands and you're welcome in the kitchen" she said with a smile before walking in the kitchen. Ash chuckled at this before nodded in agreement. Delia felt happy when she heard her son laughing. She really loved her son watching smiling and laughing every time. Ash then walked in the bathroom. He put some hand wash in his hand and started rubbing it within his palms. He then rubbed it all over his hand and start washing in the cool water flowing through the tap. When he found his hands completely clean, he closed tap and dry his hands with a towel.

Later he walked into kitchen only greeted by a delicious diner all over the dining table. He quickly took his seat and started eating. When Delia saw this, she couldn't control her to smile at him. '_Typical Ash…' _was all she could manage to think.

Later Delia also took her seat in front of Ash. She was about to start but shocked when she found her son not eating like crazy. He was eating, rather calmly. Or he wasn't eating at all. He slides his plate.

"Ash… What's wrong?" asked Delia worriedly, rather curiously. She never saw her son like that. Ash shook her head telling that nothing is wrong. But how he can lie to his mother and how his mother wasn't able to catch it when Ash was lying.

"Ash, you're acting wired lately. You were alright before going for walk. Is something happened with you during your walk?" asked Delia in little high voice. Ash knew that he can't lie to his mom anymore. With a sigh, he started explaining.

"Yes mom…" he started with a nod.

"Mind telling me?" she said with a smile. Ash nodded and began.

"You know that I went near river every day, right?' he started. Delia nodded in agreement. "Well, I went there today too…" he continued. Delia was listening carefully. With a sigh Ash continued. "I was taking a look around and relaxing a bit, when suddenly something caught my eyes…" he said.

"Oh…" Delia responded. "What happened then?" she asked curiously.

"Well, when I observe it quickly… I found there was a girl" he said and a smile planted on his face.

"So… What's with that girl?" she asked knowing that where it was going. Delia knew his son pretty better than any other knew him. Ash wasn't the type of guy of observe girls. And if there was a girl who affected him that much, the she was sure that Ash was fallen for her. But she wanted to hear it from him and also wanted to know the name of that lucky girl. So, she decided to stay silent for a while and let him continue.

"I don't know by myself, when I was looking at her, she looking for something or wandering around just like me, or something like that. I continue to observe her until her eyes met mine…" he stopped to catch his breath. When he continued again, it surprised Delia so much. He was explaining about the girl like she was in front of him right now, she was in his eyes right now.

"She was a wearing a black t-shirt, stuck under her red skirt goes till her knees. She was also wearing a pair of black socks goes over her knees, pair of red shoes and a pink hat with a black strip around it. Her hairs were honey colored. When I looked into her sapphire blue eyes, I was like…completely in heaven. I never wanted to leave that feeling soon. I was like…" he continued to telling about the girl. He even couldn't stop to catch his breath. Smile was continuously growing on his face as he told about the girl. He was like completely day dreaming. "…just jump into the river and swims towards her and went near her and hug her and…" he stopped when he realize what he was saying and better, what he was going to say. His face turned red. He was blushing in embarrassment. He looked at her mom who was giggling.

"Look like my small Ashy is fell in love with a girl…" she said in a teasing manner and it worked. His face turned redder.

"MOM…" he shouted and walked out of kitchen in frustration. Delia couldn't help but continued to giggle which later turned into laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Ash was in his bed trying to sleep but couldn't. It was almost mid-night and he wasn't sleeping at all. Whenever he try to sleep and closed his eyes, he saw nothing except the girl he encountered today in evening. He couldn't stop thinking about her and was in his mind all the time like his mind was created for her, his mind was created to think about that girl. The main reason for Ash to not sleep was that whenever he tries to sleep he always found himself thinking about what he think earlier in the evening about that girl. He was lost in her sapphire eyes. He thought it was not good and whenever he saw it happens, he quickly woke up. It happens for few times and now he decided to stay awake. Quietly, Ash stood up from his bed. He walked down in the kitchen, took some water and drank it. He felt quiet batter. He then again made his way to his room. He quietly closed the door and then walked to window. He opened it and a cool breeze blown by. Ash felt little cold but not enough for him to catch cold. He stood there for quite a while and recalled everything and tried to find a conclusion why it's happening with him. He then recalled what his mom said to him. 'Look like my small Ashy is fell in love with a girl…'-he recalled. _Is that true? I'm really fall for that girl? But…I even don't know her, then how it's possible. But if I really… Then what should I do now. It never happened with me before. _He couldn't identify what to do now, so he closed the window and again walked towards his bed. Within a second, he was again on the bed, laying there. _Maybe I'll let it happen and see by myself that where it goes _thought Ash and again tried to sleep. This time those wired thought were not bugging him. He decided to go with it and it was goes in favor of him. He slept pretty fast and with a smile on his face, what he was looking from past few hours. Without any more argument from himself, he decided to go with what his heart was saying and accepted that he was fell for that girl.

* * *

"Good morning students…" said the teacher in the classroom. Ash Ketchum was right now in the classroom. He was smiling; it's common he smiles every time. After accepting that he was fell for that girl, he anyhow controlled himself to stop thinking about her in school. "Today…" the teacher began. "…we have a transfer student…" she continued. This attracts Ash attention. He started wishing that the student was girl and it worked. "…she is a girl transferred from another region called Kalos…" the teacher continued. Ash couldn't believe that it was happening. He then starts thinking that the girl was same he saw yesterday near the river. But his heart almost broke when the girl enters the class. "…student, I would like to meet you to your new classmate…Serena" she said. The girl enters in the class was wearing the regular school uniform wears by other girls of the student. She was blonde but something familiar to Ash. When Ash noticed her hairs quietly, he found them same like he saw yesterday and her eyes were sapphire blue. She was wearing large glasses and her hairstyle wasn't attractive. It was piggy tails. On the one place, almost every boy of the class was thinking that the girl wasn't pretty, Ash was thinking something else. After finding that she wasn't attractive, still he found her little familiar but couldn't found out how. He started comparing her with every girl he encountered in his life but no one suits her. He then finally compared her with the girl he saw yesterday. He found her hairs and eyes were similar and her figure too. But again, he compared her face and hairstyle and regretted his thought that she was the same girl as before.

"Hello everyone…" she said little hesitantly. It was clear that she was a shy girl.

"Serena… Your seat is there, just behind Ash" she said pointing towards Serena's seat. Serena looked at where she was told and found her seat. She then look ahead and found Ash. As soon as she looked at him and their gaze locked. It was the same feeling Ash was feeling before, but still not accepting that the Serena was the same girl as before. Meanwhile, Serena was thinking something else, or maybe similar. A blush formed on her face as soon as she started they stay like that for few seconds and then Serena broke her gaze and walked towards him, towards her seat.

"Hey… I'm Ash" said Ash as Serena passed by him. Serena took her seat and looked at Ash again. A blush formed on her face again.

"Hi… Nice to meet you" she said and tilted her head and start looking at ground. Little both teenagers were unaware of that they were glared by someone in the class. It was Giselle who was glaring at them.

"Alright … Let's continue our class" said the teacher and started the class.

* * *

Later that day, Ash was walking in the library looking for a book when he accidently bumped into Serena. When he collected himself, he found Serena was blushing in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Ash apologized.

"Oh… It's alright" she said still blushing.

"Well, I didn't get any opportunity to talk to you in class…." He began. "Once again, I'm Ash nice to meet you" he said and offered her his hand for handshake, which was accepted by her hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you again… I'm Serena" she said little confidently.

"So… How's your first day so far in the school?" he asked as Serena pulled her hand back from Ash's hand.

"Um… Not bad… Well, I can say that its pretty better compared to what I thought"-she said and a smile grew on her face.

"That's great…" he only began when he was called by Giselle.

"Ash came here quick…" she said a little loud.

"Huh? Alright…" he said a little frustrated. "She is become frustrating sometimes, hey why don't you came to my home today evening. I can tell you everything about school, city and many more…" he said in his usual energetic way.

Serena couldn't believe her ears first, he was invited by the boy who she only met few hours before and considered as the cutest guy of the school. Without thinking anymore, she quickly nodded in agreement. "Sure… I would love to" she exclaimed.

"Alright then… Meet me after school and we will walk together to our respective homes" he said and walked away to Giselle. Serena watched him until he was no longer in her sight. She then put his hand on her chest and a blush formed on her face. _He's really cute _she thought before walking away for her respective job.

* * *

Serena was walking in the ground towards the main entrance of the school. After the school, she was walking towards her home. She remembered that Ash told him to wait but she wasn't sure if he even came or not. If he didn't then everyone make fool of her and this is what she not wanted to happen. But she proved herself wrong when she was walking on the main road. She heard someone yelling her name and turned around to found only Ash was running towards her.

"Hey Serena…Wait for me" he shouted as he was running towards her.

"Ash…" was all she could manage to speak.

"I told you to wait for me…" he said as he was now in front of her.

"Um… I forgot" she lied not wanting to say truth that she didn't trust him.

"Oh, it's alright… Now, shall we go?" he asked and Serena nodded in agreement. Then both teenagers started walking together with an awkward silence within them for quite a while. Ash was the one who broke the silence.

"So, you're coming to my home, right?" he asked. Serena looked at him and nodded.

"But there is a problem, I don't know where your home is" she complained.

"Huh? Oh, that's no problem. Just visit to south of Pallet and you will found it. It's a small house with two floors. There is a flower bed outside my house with so many beautiful flowers. If you passed by, it's impossible for you to not notice the flower bed. My mom did really work hard for it" said Ash and smile brightly.

Serena looked at him as he continued to explaining. She felt a blush forming on her face as she continued to admire his face. She suddenly started feeling warmer and warmer. She turned her gaze and put her one hand on her chest. _I think I started to like him _she thought and her blush grew when Ash interrupted her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Serena nodded with a smile. "So now are you coming?" he asked. She nodded again and both teenagers were walked silently until there was time when they have parted ways.

"So, I'll meet you in evening…" said Ash and ran away. Serena continued to observe until he was out of her sight. She then quietly walked away on the way of her home. Her first day of school was really bought something special for her.

* * *

"Mom… I'm home" said Serena as she entered her home. She was smiling, humming some tune and jumping here and there. A young lady of her early thirties came out of the kitchen. When she saw her daughter, she couldn't help but smiled at her.

"Welcome home dear, look like you first day of this school was really great" she said as she continued to observe her daughter.

"Great? That was AWESOME" she exclaimed cheerfully. Grace, Serena's mom chuckled at this.

"Really, mind telling me what happened?" asked Grace and walked back into kitchen.

"Sure mom… I'll be back" said Serena and walked into the bathroom for washing her hands and face. When she returned to kitchen, there was lunch ready for her. She quickly sat on her seat and Grace took seat in front of her.

"So…" Grace signaled her. Serena looked at her and understood what she wanted.

"Well, remember yesterday I was telling you about a pretty guy I saw near river?" she asked. Grace nodded in agreement. "Well, I found him in school today and we're classmates too" she exclaimed.

"That's great…"Grace said with a smile.

"Not only was that mom… my seat just behind him" she added with a happy expression. Grace chuckled at how happy her daughter was. Suddenly something hit Serena's mind. "Mom… I have good news…" she said shyly. Understood where it was going still Grace remained silent and signaled her daughter to continue.

"Well, Ash I become friends on my first day and he's only friend of mine here right now…" she said. Grace only looked at her. "…and he invited me over his house today" she added with a blush.

"That's really great news Serena… You have no need to ask me for permission. You're free to go there. I'm sure if he's your friend then he's pretty nice guy" she said.

"Really mom?" she asked. Grace nodded. "Thanks a lot mom…"-she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Later that evening, Serena was walking towards the south of Pallet Town. After walking a while, she found a small house with so many beautiful flowers in front of it. There was a lady wearing a hat, giving water to all flowers with humming a tune. She was pretty closed to house so she can easily hear it. When she walked more closely, the lady noticed her.

"Good evening…" said Serena.

"Good evening… How can I help you?" asked Delia with a smile.

"I was wondering if this is the house of Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

"Yes it is… I'm his mother Delia Ketchum. You might be Serena, right?" asked Delia. Serena nodded in agreement. "Ash told me earlier that you're visiting here. Ash was probably upstairs in his room. You can find him there" said Delia with a smile.

"Thanks a lot…"-replied Serena happily and walked inside the house and then ran upstairs. When she was about to open the door, she stopped and take a deep breath. She held the handle and about to open the door, but suddenly door opened and Serena bumped with Ash, once again. Both teenagers fell on the ground. When they collected and saw each other they burst into laughter. After that, Ash stood up and offered Serena his hand which was accepted by her with a blush.

"I'm sorry… I'm always in hurry" he said and laughed nervously.

"I can see that…" said Serena with a chuckle.

They both then stared each other for a while. "Hey, I was wondering if we can go for walk near the river and talk there" Ash offered Serena. Serena blushed at this. _Me and Ash, going for a walk, alone _she thought. It makes her blush more. She quickly nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go then" said Ash in his usual energetic way. Serena chuckled and followed Ash outside the house.

"Mom…We're going for a walk" said Ash and Serena walked behind him.

"Sure sweetie, come back before dinner" she said and both teenagers walked towards the river.

Serena was taking it as a romantic walk and assuming Ash to do so, but she wasn't right. When Ash was sitting in his room waiting for Serena, his mind started thinking about that blonde girl again. He then realized that he saw her on around same time yesterday. Hoping that he could found her again, he ran towards his room's door and bumped into Serena. He almost forgot that he invited Serena today. When he saw her he thought that they can go for walk together. With that he can show her this small but pleasant town and probably make it to time to meet the blonde girl. But he was wrong. When they arrived there, there was non-other than those two teenagers. Serena on the other hand thinking about spending her time with Ash, on whom she developed a small crush which is growing every second. Ash was little disappointed but was happy that he makes a new friend today and spent some time with her to show her this town. Even Serena enjoyed it too.

After the walk, Ash walked with Serena to her home and met Grace too. He then left for his home.

* * *

"Ash is pretty nice guy, huh?" said Grace in teasing manner. Serena blushed but couldn't reply. She continued to eat her food. Hearing the name of Ash, Serena's father asked about him.

"Who is Ash?" asked Serena's father. Hearing this, Serena's blush grew.

"Oh, he is new friend of Serena…She met him today and he also invited Serena for a walk" said Grace with a smile. Serena's father then turned towards Serena who was blushing hard. Understood what is going on, he decide to do some fun.

"Really, then I would like to meet him. If he's really a great guy then I'll talk to him to marry Serena" said Serena's dad. Serena blush harder.

"DAD" she shouted before ran away from the dining room. Serena's parents couldn't control themselves. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

* * *

Next day, Serena was walking in the corridor with some papers in her hand. She also has a notebook in her hand. She was thinking about Ash and even didn't realize that someone is walking from the other direction. She directly bumped into him. When she saw who that person was, her eyes widen to found Ash again. She fell down but Ash was still standing.

"Morning…" said Ash and sat on his knee to help her. He started to collecting papers fallen from Serena's hand. Serena was doing same. While collecting the papers Ash put his notebook down and mistakenly he put Serena's notebook. He gave Serena his own notebook and they parted ways.

Later that day, Ash and Serena encounters so many times and make Giselle jealous. She wasn't ready to accept that a girl like Serena who was wearing big glasses and an unattractive hairstyle of two pigtails was attractive to Ash that much. She decided to use his final and biggest move.

Ash was right now in his class, checking his notebooks and found there was a notebook of someone else. He took it and open it only reviled it of Serena. It was math's notebook. He flips pages and found that she was pretty good in this subject. He feels little jealous because he was weak in math's. He continued to flip its pages till last and in the end he found something written. They were seemed like lyrics of any song. He also noticed a link there. He then went to computer lab. He turned on the computer and opened a web browser. He pasted the same link there. Waiting for some minutes, there was a video started playing. He found non-other than Serena there. He read a title of 'You get me' in the beginning of video and quickly identified it was also written in her notebook above those lyrics. He pause the video and start searching for 'you get me mp3 song' and found it was a song sung by a popular singer 'Michelle Branch'. He then resumed the video and there was a new heading there. 'You Get Me-by Michelle Branch'. He read it and then another line appeared under this. 'Sing by Serena'. Ash quickly understood what it was and decided to hear that song. He never assumed that Serena could sing. The video started and there were so many pictures of her. It was like collage. But he wasn't paying much attention on the pictures. He was listening to the song carefully which read…

So I'm a little left of center

I'm a little out of tune

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

Who wants to be ordinary?

In a crazy, mixed-up world

I don't care what they're sayin'

As long as I'm your girl

Hey, you are on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine

In the pouring rain

Some people think I'm crazy

But you say it's okay

You've seen my secret garden

Where all of my flowers grow

In my imagination

Anything goes

I, I am all you want

They, they just read me wrong

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and hold my hand, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

Still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side

They, they just roll their eyes

Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

When none of the pieces fit

You make sense of it

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still I want you all the time

Yeah, I do

'Cause you get me

Yeah, oh, yeah, oh

* * *

Ash couldn't believe how good she can sing. He looked at book and then again at screen. He was wondering _why she hided it from everyone? There was a pretty good reason behind it. I'll delete the all history so no one can access this video song. _With this, he deleted the entire history from the web browser.

After that, Ash went in search of Serena but couldn't found her anywhere. With a defeated sigh, he again went to his classroom for his next class.

Meanwhile, Serena was in the classroom right now. She was still thinking about Ash. She even didn't know it by herself that when her crush changed into love. _I loved Ash and why I can't. He is a kind person, he is a good friend and he's cute too. But what if he didn't return the same feelings? What if he loved someone else? I have to find it out _thought Serena. She then looked inside her bag and took out a notebook. As soon as she was about to opened the book, she realize that it wasn't her notebook. She read the name and it said-'Ash Ketchum'. She then recalled the moment when they collide that morning and her notebook also fell. She assumed that their notebooks changed.

"Serena… Hey…" heard a familiar voice. Serena turned around only to found Ash there.

"Hey…" she greeted. Ash came near her and grabbed her wrist tightly. This caused Serena to blush. Before she could say a single word, Ash dragged her out of the classroom to the roof of the school. When they arrived there Ash faced Serena. Serena adjusted her glasses before she faced Ash.

"So Serena…" Ash began.

"Yeah…" responded Serena nervously.

"You can sing?" asked Ash for her surprise. _How he knew that I can sing? _Thought Serena and nodded in agreement. "Why you never tell me about it?" asked Ash. Serena took a heavy breath.

"Well, I'm not a so good in singing and I don't wanted to make fool of myself"- she explained. Hearing this, Ash held Serena by her shoulder tightly caused her to blush harder.

"Are you kidding me? I saw your video of that song… Uh…What's the name…Yeah…You get me" said Ash and tighten her grip. Serena blushed. _How he found my video? _She thought and her blush only increased as she realized how close they were right now.

"You are awesome…" said Ash after let her go. He then looked at the clear bright sky. He then again turned towards Serena who was still blushing. "Oh by the way, I found it and guessed it was yours…" said Ash and handover Serena her math's notebook. Now Serena understood how he found her video song. "May I ask…" started Ash as he walked near her but interrupted by someone.

"ASH" shouted a girl standing on doorway. Ash quickly realized it was Giselle. "What are you doing here? Alone with this Serena" shouted Giselle as she walked towards Ash. She was highly tempered right now.

"That's none of your business… It's personal" he said jokingly caused Serena to giggle but stopped when saw Giselle glaring at her.

"Shut up Ash Ketchum… And you, Serena" she said as she faced her. "Stay away from Ash, he's mine" she shouted angrily. Ash couldn't understand what she meant by he is mine. "It's better for an ugly bitch like you who always wore these huge glasses and makes these stupid piggy tails, stay away from Ash. You don't deserve to be his friend" she shouted on Serena's face. Now this hurts her badly. Hurts her really badly like her heart was breaking in small pieces. She almost cried but held her tears back.

"Let's go Ash…" said Giselle but for her surprise he even didn't move. He was still didn't accept it what happened here moments ago. "LET'S GO"-she shouted and dragged him by his arms. Serena only watched as Giselle dragged Ash out of there. She only hear mumbling of Ash which seemed like –'Talk to you later'. When both Ash and Giselle were out of sight, Serena let her emotions flowed through tears. Tears were rolling down her face uncontrollably. After some minutes, she collected herself and quickly wiped her tears. He quietly walked towards her classroom.

Meanwhile, Giselle dragged Ash somewhere in the school where no one can saw them. Ash was still didn't know why she was doing this but soon understood.

"Why we are here?" asked Ash curiously. Giselle didn't say something; instead she walked towards Ash and put his index finger on his chest. She ran her finger all over his chest and slowly makes her way towards his collar. She grabbed them and pulled him towards her, which resulted Ash and Giselle having very small distance remained between them.

"You're mine Ash Ketchum" said Giselle seductively and pulled him closer. Ash gulped as she continued to pull him.

"WH-What are you d-doing" stammered Ash. But this didn't stop Giselle and Ash has only way left now. "Stay away from me" shouted Ash and pushed Giselle from himself. Giselle fell on the floor. She looked at him and stood up.

"What's problem with you Ash Ketchum?" she shouted. Ash grabbed her by shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"Don't you dare to do this again" he warned her and walked away. Giselle only watched him. She never thought that Ash will do something like that. With an angry look she stormed out of the place. _You'll pay for it Serena, for changing Ash _thought Giselle.

On the other hand, the incident happened at the roof was spread quickly in all around the students so quickly. When Serena was walking she can hear that many students were talking about it. There are also students who were taunting her and she couldn't help but blushed in embarrassment. She wanted to protest but not have enough courage. She wanted to cry a lot but held herself back anyhow. Her whole day in the school went like that. Ash tried a lot to talk to her but didn't get a single chance. And finally the time came when school was over. Ash decided to talk to her now but he didn't found her anywhere. She already went to her home. She was really heartbroken and didn't want face anyone, especially Ash.

* * *

Serena opened the door knob and entered her house. On hearing the cracked voice made by door, her mom Grace appeared on the doorway and saw Serena with a dull expression. She could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Serena, are you alright?" asked Grace worriedly only received a nod from Serena.

"If you want to…" but she was interrupted by Serena.

"PLEASE MOM, I DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" shouted Serena. Grace never saw her daughter like this. She was really affected by something. She saw Serena's eyes were glistening from tears. "Please mom…" her voice become soft again and she stormed off inside her room and closed the room. Grace decided not to disturb her and let her took her time. Serena even didn't come downstairs to eat her lunch. Grace tried a lot but Serena refused to get out of her room.

Later that evening…

"Serena… Someone wanted to meet you" said Grace from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to talk to anyone…" responded Serena. Her voice was not as usual. Anyone could tell that she was crying before.

"It's Ash sweetie…" said Grace. Hearing his name, Serena's temper decreased. She wiped some tears from her face and walked towards the door. She opened the door and faced her mom.

"Send him in my room, I'll be back" said Serena and walked towards the bathroom with a set of cloth in her hands, in front of her room. Grace smiled that at least Serena was out of her room. _Sure she has an important place for Ash in heart. That's why only hearing his name changed her emotion _thought Grace and walked downstairs with a chuckle.

"Ash…" she started as she walked in front of him. "…You can wait for her in her room" told Grace and with a smile Ash thanked her and walked upstairs where her room was. When she entered the room, he was pretty amazed. Knowing that if his mom wasn't took caring of his room, it was completely messy and Serena's room. It was quiet similar to his. The only difference was that the walls were pink and her study table was looking clean and tidy. Most of the things are same. Ash then sat on her bed waiting for Serena.

Meanwhile, Serena was in bathroom. She just complete her shower and now again making her usual piggy tail hairstyle. She then put her big glasses again and walked outside. She was wearing pink pajama and similar full sleeved T-Shirt. Quietly, Serena opened the door and walked inside only greeted by Ash.

"Hey…" said Ash. But he didn't get any positive response. Serena wasn't making any eyes contact. She was rather looking at the floor. Ash sighed and walked to her. He held her by shoulder. He guided her to her bed and sat her down. He then sat next to her. "Serena… Don't mind Giselle's words. She was like…you know…like that from beginning" told Ash. Serena didn't reply, instead she stood up and walked towards the window.

"Is beauty is the only thing which means?" she asked rather upset. Ash only looked at her. He knew he was never stuck in these beauty stuffs and that's why he doesn't know much about it.

"Well, honestly, I never solve and problem relating to beauty…" started Ash trying to choose his words carefully. "…but still you want to know… than, I don't think that beauty is everything…"-he continued but then think about what he said. He then remembered the girl he fell for was also beautiful. "…beauty is also important but not that compared to what kind of person you are"-he said. Serena turned to face him. "…look it by your view, Giselle is supposed to be most beautiful girl of the school but she wasn't a good person" said Ash.

Serena looked at him. "Maybe you're right…" said Serena. Not wanted to talk about it anymore, she changed the subject quickly. "So, what force you to come here?" asked Serena.

"Oh… Well, I saw your math's notebook and guessed that you're really good in this subject. I'm really weak in this subject so I was wondering if you can be my tutor for some time" said Ash nervously, scratching his neck. Serena looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll tell you about it tomorrow…" she said closing the subject quickly so Ash can go home. She really wanted to spend some time alone.

"Um… Alright then, see you tomorrow" said Ash and walked outside her room. As soon as Ash turned to walk downstairs, Serena quickly closed the door. Saying bye to Grace, Ash walked towards his home.

* * *

Later that night, so much effort of Grace forced Serena to at least go downstairs for dinner. But she didn't say a single word, she was still upset. She ate her dinner quickly and went upstairs in her room. She decided to sleep early today and went to bed. She covered herself and with some problem, she managed to sleep.

Next morning, Serena was in bathroom, taking shower so he can ready for her school. Giselle's words still ringing in her mind-'It's better for an ugly bitch like you who always wore these huge glasses and makes these stupid piggy tails, stay away from Ash. You don't deserve to be his friend'. After the shower, Serena was making her regular hairstyle, but then something hit her mind.

"If beauty is the thing what she wanted then it's what she is going to get" said Serena and stopped making her hairstyle.

Few minutes later, "Now you'll see what am I actually" said Serena and a smile formed on her face. It's first time she was smiling after that incident.

* * *

It's 07:50 AM and students were walking together with their friends to their respective classes. They were talking about stuffs but stopped when they saw something. It was a girl with a school bag on her shoulder. When boys saw her, a blush formed on almost every boy's face, all of the boys were admiring her beauty. It was winter that's why she was also wearing a pink scarf. Her remain attire was her school uniform. Her honey colored hairs was tied up in a pony tail with a rubber band. She has sapphire blue eyes. She was looking awfully beautiful. Even Giselle didn't stand up again her, were all the students thinking right now. But she wasn't paying any attention; she was walking simply towards her respective class. It was almost 08:00 AM that mean teacher was about to arrived any second. Bell already rang and students were sitting on their benches, waiting for their teacher to come in class. Ash was there too. He was thinking about Serena right now, even it was an exam today. After what happened with her yesterday, she was really depressed. He wanted to help her but don't know how. '_She even didn't come to school today._ _Is she alright?' _thought Ash. His trance broke when he heard door open. By the now, teacher was in the classroom, giving every student their question paper. As Ash turned around he was surprised to saw a beautiful girl there. The girl has blue sapphire eyes and her hairs were made up in a pony tail, tied up with a rubber band. She was wearing the regular school dress worn by each girl and a pink scarf. Ash quickly recognized her as the same girl he saw few days ago near the river. His heartbeat increased as he only admired her beauty and she walked towards him. Every student was now looking at her and all boys were admiring her beauty. They never saw any girl that beautiful. Ash was facing her. He was dreamed of it from past few days and now it was really happening. He gulped; sweat started to ran down his face. He was really nervous and even every student can say that.

"Test number 175, Serena" said the girl.

"Hurry, take your seat" said the teacher and continued to giving their question papers.

As soon as Ash heard Serena, he couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was Serena. The girl he was dreaming all the time was Serena. The girl he met few days ago was Serena. The girl he fell in love with was…Serena.

"No, it can't be Serena… For my sake…"-was all he could manage to mumble. A blush formed on his face and he turned his face forwards to take his question paper. He took one for him and passed remaining to Serena. As he turned around, Serena was sitting on her bench and accepted the question paper. The cycle of passing the papers continued until everyone got their papers. When Ash passed Serena papers, he was looking directly looking in her eyes. Serena noticed it and soon their gaze locked. Ash felt a blush on his face and turned his face quickly. Although, Serena noticed his blush and when he turned again after passing her papers she couldn't help but giggled quietly.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for ending it here but still how's it guys. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I wanted to publish as a one-shot for the series "One-Shot Amourshipping: The Series", but when I realize that it was going pretty long I decided to publish it as another story. Also, the lyrics of the song are not owned by me. I hope you already understand it when you're reading the it. Anyway, thanks for reading it. I hope to get some good comment or any mistake done by me in review. Any review will be accepted. Next chapter will be soon, until then…**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is this Love? Part-2**

**Welcome back guys and sorry for keeping you late. It's just that my birthday was on this 30th of April and they don't let me to write any thing. But anyhow, I managed to write it. Mysterious Pokemon Master is back with second chapter of this fan fiction. Before it, I would like to all of them who support me by reading it, adding it in their fav and follow lists. I would like to thanks to all of them who reviewed it. Thanks a lot guys and now it's the second chapter of this fanfiction. Read and enjoy…**

* * *

**Recap: **Till now we have read that,Ash Ketchum was an ordinary student of Kanto High but also considered as one of the most smart and intelligent guy. For girls he was the cutest one but he never return any romantic feelings and usually stay away from these stuffs. One day during his routine walk, he saw a blonde girl and only by seeing her he fell for her. He tried a lot to not think about it but ended up by going with his heart. Next day there was a transfer student named Serena, who wore big glasses and have an unattractive hairstyle. Ash became her friend and only friend in the school. Within few days they grew closer, not in any romantic relationship but as friends. This made the most popular girl of the school Giselle jealous. When both teenagers were talking she came from somewhere and insulted Serena a lot, resulted in her heartbroken. She then tried to kiss Ash and was thrown away by him. Later that day, Ash visited Serena's home and it helped Serena a little for at least fresh her mood. Next day when Serena was getting ready for school, she decided to do some change. Later that day, there was a girl walking towards her class, but it's not only that. She was looking extremely beautiful. When she entered the class, there was an exam about to start. When Ash saw her, he quickly recognized her as the same girl he saw few days ago. She revealed that she was Serena. Ash couldn't believe that the girl was fell in love with was always with him from past few days. Now we read further…

* * *

"Alright, pay attention here…" said the teacher attracting everyone's attention. "Everyone got their papers, right?" asked the examiner and received a nod from every student. "Alright then, fully concentrate on your paper, don't try to cheat. You time began now, wish you good luck" said the examiner and signaled everyone to start their exams. Every student started writing in their respective answer sheets.

When everyone was concentrating on their exams, Ash wasn't paying much attention. He still couldn't believe that her dream girl was non-other than Serena. His previous thoughts of worrying for her and all those hugging and kissing were combined. He had no idea what to think now. He started scratching his head. He then decided to calm down first and he succeeded. Now, he started to think about it again but in a manner which didn't confused him.

_So, Serena is the same girl. I still can't believe it but I need to accept it. Now take it aside, why she was in this look? Of course I love it but still, what I remember was that she wore big glasses and has piggy tails. Now, she was completely different. She didn't bother to put glasses and she even didn't make her usual piggy tail, instead she was in a simple pony tail. And this simple hairstyle changed her completely. She was looking awfully beautiful. After exam, I'll sure talk to her about this, but what… _his thoughts were interrupted when another thought hit his mind.

_How can I forget about exam? I need to begin now… _but his thoughts interrupted again.

"Mr. Ketchum, don't you think you have to start your exam now?" heard a voice. Ash looked up and found the examiner there. Ash then realized that he even didn't start his paper.

"I guess you're right…" said Ash followed by a nervous laugh. He then pick up his pen and started to write. Almost half an hour passed and he almost completed his exam paper. He took a small break for rest as he was writing continuously from past half hour and with a speed he never assumed. There was pretty good reason behind it. Ash wanted to think about Serena a lot, but there was a problem with him, he also needed to complete his exam first. One of the things he is really good in compared to others is to take such decisions. He decided to complete his exam as soon as possible so he can think a lot about her. After taking rest of almost few minutes, he again began to write but this time a little slow. His right hand was hurting. When he completed his paper, he heard the bell rang, signaling that the time was over. _Damn it… I even didn't get enough time to think about her _thought Ash. He gave his answer sheet to the examiner and about to exit the class when something popped in his mind. He waited for everyone to exit .When everyone was he went near the examiner.

"Ma'am…" he began.

"Yeah…" examiner looked at him.

"Um, it's kind of wired to ask but…" with a sigh he continued "…for how much time I was day dreaming?" he asked nervously. He was feeling shame for because it happened with him for the first time.

"Almost an hour…" she replied.

"WHAT?" his eyes widen after hearing it. He didn't take much time to understand why bell rang when he completed his exam. He started wondering what happened if he didn't write with that unbelievable speed that time, his paper was remained incomplete. With a sigh, he walked outside the classroom.

Ash Ketchum was now walking in the corridor. He wasn't thinking about anything special right now, he was walking only. His hands were in the pocket and he was whistling. He only walked for a minute when he heard something from his right. He turned around and found a crowd of boys there with some of them having their smart phones with them in the corridor, joined with the one he was currently walking in. He noticed the crowd quietly and found there was a girl between them. He didn't take much time to realize that the girl was non-other than Serena. She was surrounded by so many boys. Ash also listen everything what those boys saying there.

"Hey Serena… Mind having a photograph with me?" said a boy.

"Serena… Are you free today? We can hangout for quite a while" said another boy.

"What about a movie Serena?" said a new guy popped out of crowd.

"C'mon Serena…" said some other guy.

"Know what? You're really looking pretty" complimented a guy.

"Prettier than Giselle" added other guy.

"Don't compare Serena with her, Giselle can never stand again our Serena" another guy popped out from somewhere.

Hearing all this proposal and compliments, Ash couldn't help but felt jealous. He wanted to beat them all and took Serena away from there. He stopped there for a while. Some second later, he noticed a small gap from which he can easily saw Serena. He found her blushing there. She wasn't replying to anyone and walking silently and those boys surrounded her and walking with her. Ash really wanted to beat all of them, he wanted to with Serena by himself right now but he controlled himself anyhow.

Sometime later, Ash was sitting in his classroom. There wasn't any teacher right now so all the students were talking, mainly about Serena. Serena was there too. Ash was right now with his friends and few benches forward was Serena. She was looking at the floor shyly. The reason was quite easy, boys of different classes were outside their class, looking at her and offering something again, was all Ash thought because all the windows were closed and he can't hear any of them. He then turned towards Serena who was sitting alone. Ash could notice it that she was blushing right now. She was looking innocent rather cute at the same time. Ash continued to stare her.

* * *

Ash turned the door knob and entered in his house quietly, without making any noise. When closed the door and was about to go upstairs, his mom called him.

"Welcome back sweetie, how was your day?" asked Delia in her usual way but for her surprise, first time in their life, Ash ignored her. Noticing it Delia again started "Ash, something is wrong?" she asked worriedly. But Ash didn't reply instead he went upstairs and walked down few seconds later, after putting his school bag in his room.

"Ash…" Delia again said but a little loud this time and put a hand on his shoulder. Ash turned around to face his mom.

"You'll never believe what happened" said Ash before walking in bathroom for washing his hands and to change his clothes. Delia couldn't believe that his son was gone in bathroom without by himself; it was also happened first time. Assured that Ash told her everything when he came back, she went in kitchen to set lunch on the table.

Few minutes later…

Ash was sitting on his chair, eating his lunch peacefully. Delia was in front of him, staring him from quite a while. Ash noticed it and with a sigh, he started.

"Remember about that girl…" he only started and he felt a blush. "…Um…I know who she was" he said. Delia smiled at him.

"So Ash finally managed to know the name of his dream girl?" asked Delia teasingly with an innocent smile, although there was nothing innocent behind the smile.

"Mom…" said Ash and his face turned red. Delia chuckled at his son's expression.

"Alright, continue… I'm not going to say about…" she said much to Ash's relief. "…your girlfriend" she completed and chuckled again.

"Fine… I'll not tell you anything" he said annoyed and folded his arms. Delia continued to laugh until her eyes filled with tears. Finally, anyhow she controlled herself.

"Alright, sorry" she apologized. But Ash didn't face her. Getting this expression she said little loud "Ash…" but again no response. "As you wish then, you're not going to get your dinner tonight" said Delia.

"That's not fair…" Ash protested. But her mom didn't take that back. "Alright, you win…" he said and victorious smile spread over Delia's lips.

With a sigh, he continued. "Um… Today was my exam, you know about it, right?" asked Ash and get a nod from Delia in response. "Well, when we all are getting our question paper, the door of our classroom opened…" he continued and Delia was listening carefully. "…We all turned around to found the same girl standing there to whom I saw few days ago…" he continued and Delia continued to listen. "…she then reveled that she was none other than…" he continued and Delia's curiosity increased. She was waiting patiently to know the name of her future daughter-in-low. Ash caught his breath before continued. "She revealed that she was none other than…Serena" completed Ash.

Delia couldn't believe at her ears first. What she remembered from last meeting with Serena was that she wasn't that attractive girl. She wore big glasses and also makes piggy tails. She couldn't believe that the innocent looking girl to whom she met few days ago is so beautiful the she was capable to steal the heart of his son. She then looked at his son who was quietly eating his lunch and blushing too.

"Ash…" began Delia. Ash looked at her.

"Yes mom…?" he asked.

"I would like to meet Serena again" she said with a smile. Ash only stared at her. He then remembered something.

"Well, yesterday I asked her to be my tutor for some time. You know that I'm weak in maths" he said. "I'll go to her home and asked her if she is fine with it or not…" he continued. "Is it fine if she came over here for few days to teach me?" Ash asked with some hope in his eyes. Delia easily noticed it and nodded with a smile. She then stood up and walked outside the kitchen. Before leaving the kitchen she said something.

"Why not sweetie, she is my future daughter-in-low. It's her home also now…" she said with a wink before walking outside, caused Ash to blush again. When Delia was gone he took a sigh of relief. It was really good that he didn't tell everything happened in school.

* * *

Later that evening, Ash was walking towards Serena's home. When he was almost there, he encountered with a girl. She was looking extremely beautiful that Ash couldn't help but continue to admire her beauty. He even didn't realized that the girl was non-other than Serena and continued to stare into her sapphire blue eyes.

When Serena noticed Ash was staring at her, she couldn't help but blushed. "Um…Ash?" she interrupted him.

Ash was interrupted and saw Serena in front of him blushing. "Huh? I'm sorry…" blush also formed on his face. He then again looked at her. "Well, I was wondering if you agreed to come with me as a tutor" said Ash. He continued to look at her.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry… It's just that…I forgot about that" she continued to look in his eyes. Ash looked at her. His expression turned, he wasn't clam anymore. He was angry.

"You forgot?" he asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry…" she turned her gaze. A blush formed on Ash's face as he found Serena cute. He wanted to hug her right now. He then changed his expression again. He wasn't angry anymore, neither he was before.

He walked near her and held her hand in his caused Serena to blush. She stared directly into his eyes. "It's alright…" he said softly which almost killed Serena. Her eyes glistened. "So, are you coming?" he asked with a smile and he felt a blush on his face too. Serena nodded with a smile.

"Sure Ash… You go ahead, I'll be just behind you" she said and then ran back into her home. After that, Ash walked back towards his home. The hand in which he held hers, he continue to stare at it. He could still feel the smoothness of her hand. They were so soft that he wanted to feel them again.

Meanwhile with Serena, she just entered in her home and locked the door behind. She was covered with sweat and blushing at the same time. She felt her legs like jelly and she slowly rested herself on the floor. She was like unconscious. Hearing this rush, Grace walked out and found Serena in her condition. She became worried.

"Serena, are you alright sweetie?" she sat on her knee beside her. She hold her one hand and almost held other when she pulled back her both hands and hide them behind her. She then again moved them in her front and stare at them.

"He…held my…hand" she said and put her hands on her chest. Her blush only increased. Grace's sweet dropped. A smile again formed on her lips.

"Don't do it again, alright?" said Grace but sweetly. Serena looked at her and nodded with a smile which wasn't leaving.

"Mom, I'm going to Ash's home" she said before running upstairs to bring her books. She put them in a hand bag and walked outside her house. There was a smile still on her face. She was really-really happy right now. She made her way to Ketchum residence where Ash was waiting her while humming a tune.

* * *

Sometime later, Serena was in front of Ketchum residence. She knocked the door and heard someone saying coming from other side. She assumed that there was Ash and she was right. When door opened, she found Ash in front of her smiling at her.

"Welcome Serena, come in" he said and move a side so Serena can come inside. He was about to lead her to his room when he heard her mom.

"Ash…Who is there?" she asked softly.

"Its Serena mom…" he replied. Hearing her name, Delia rushed. "Welcome sweetie…" she said and faced Serena. When she saw Serena, she was shocked but didn't saw it. _Ash was right, she is really beautiful. There is no way that Ash never fell for a girl like her _thought Delia.

"You're looking extremely beautiful sweetie…" she complimented caused Serena to blush.

"Th-Thanks Mrs. Ketchum…" she responded with a blush. Knowing where it supposed to go Ash interrupted.

"Mom, we are going to study so please don't disturb us" he said and a smirk grew on Delia's face.

"Not to disturb you, huh?" she asked with a smirk caused Ash to blush.

"Mom…" he said angrily. He grabbed Serena's wrist and lead her way caused Serena to blush, which was observed by Delia. She giggled before heading to kitchen to prepare snacks for two teenagers.

* * *

As both teenagers entered Ash's room, he closed the room and locked it, but little did he was unaware of that he was still holding Serena by her wrist.

"A-Ash?" she said softly.

"Yeah…?" he turned around only to found a blushing Serena. He then realized that he was still holding her and quickly leave her. Blush also formed on his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Ash apologized only to hear a giggle in response.

"It's alright Ash…" she said and walked near her. "It's just that my wrist was hurting from your tight grip" she added and continued to giggle. Ash looked at her and his blush increased. He turned his gaze.

Later, both teenagers sat down and started to study. Ash was sitting on his chair while Serena was on another beside him. Serena was giving her full attention to him but Ash couldn't focus himself on study. It's not that he hate it, it's just that he was with Serena and she was diverting his mind. _I don't want to study right now with her I want to stare her face. I want to stare her in eyes; I want to stare at her lip, I want to taste her lips… _his thought interrupted when a blush formed on his face. _What I'm thinking now, focus on your studies _thought Ash. He did his best and managed to focus a little. It's really difficult for him to do it.

Serena noticed it. "What happen?" she asked softly only to diver his mind again, Ash shook his head and do his best to focus on studies. Their whole days went like that, enjoying each other's company. Ash however managed to complete at least one chapter, which was supposed to be impossible for him when he was thinking about all those stuffs. When it was time for Serena to go home, Ash felt like his heart was sinking. His whole day went really good and pleasurable and now it's ending. He doesn't want it to end but there was no other option for him. When Ash was outside the main entrance, watching his dream girl, who was about to go, he heard his mom was calling him for dinner and an idea popped up into his mind.

"Hey Serena…" he said.

"Yeah…" Serena turned around to face him.

"I was wondering if you can stay here for dinner" said Ash shyly. Serena couldn't believe it first and a smile formed on her face.

"I would love to Ash, but I didn't inform my mom about it" she said acting like she was sad but she was jumping here and there and hugging Ash mentally.

"Huh? Don't worry about it, you can call your mom from here and inform her that you are staying here for dinner" Ash said try to form a smile.

"Um, I don't know. Mom's decision was always final, so I need to talk to her first" she said and Ash nodded.

"Why don't you call her then?" asked Ash. He was little worried what if her mom didn't let her stay here?

Ash and Serena again entered the house and use the phone to call Serena's mom. Serena sat down on the chair and dialed the number of her home and stared at the blank screen for a while until the phone was picked up. Ash was beside her.

"Hello…" said Grace.

"Hello mom, it's me Serena…" she said cheerfully.

"Serena? What's up? How are you doing there?" asked Grace.

"I'm fine mom. I have to ask you something" said Serena quickly getting on the point.

"What's that sweetie?" asked Grace.

"Well, Ash asked me to stay here for dinner, I was wondering if…" but Grace interrupted her.

"Sure sweetie you can…" replied Grace and looked at Ash on screen whose face brightened by the news.

"Thanks mom…" Serena said overjoyed.

"But Serena, there is a problem. You afraid of dark, right?" asked Grace worriedly and Serena then realized that Grace was right. If she stayed here then it was late and she couldn't make it to her home. Giving solution to their problem, Ash interrupted.

"Don't worry; I'll drop her to her home. If I was with her then maybe there was no need to worry" said Ash as he went near the screen just beside Serena's face. Serena looked at him and blushed at how close they were.

"Well, I have nothing left to say. There is now way Ash let you go before dinner" said Grace with a chuckle caused Ash to blush. She then looked at the screen again and found them beside each other, making a cute couple. "Hey you two, stay like that, don't move until I told you" said Grace and start pressing some buttons on her phone. Serena and Ash were confused but didn't move.

"Alright, say cheese…" she said and Ash and Serena smiled. Within a second they get it what Grace was up to. Grace took their photo. "Alright, now you can move" she said.

"Thanks mom…" Serena said with a knowing look. Grace nodded and smiled at her and then turned towards Ash.

"Ash, I trust you…Promise me that you'll take care of my daughter" said Grace seriously. A blush formed on Serena's face. She was blushing in embarrassment.

"Mom…" But Serena was interrupted by Ash.

"Its promise Grace, I'll take care of your daughter… Always" he said and Serena's blush only increased. Grace was surprised by Ash's answer but responded with a smile. Then they say their bye and screen went blank again. Ash then informed Delia everything and she only smiled. Soon they ate their respective dinner and it's time for Serena to go.

"Mom…I'll be back soon" said Ash and opened the door for her dream girl.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Ketchum" said Serena with a smile. Delia smiled at her.

"It's alright sweetie…But remember to call me Delia" said Delia.

Serena nodded and with a smile she exited the house followed by Ash. Then both teens hit the road.

* * *

As soon as both teens exited, Delia went to the phone and redialed the number of Serena's home. The phone rang for a while and finally picked up by someone.

"Hello…" said Grace.

"Hello, Grace it's you?" asked Delia.

"Delia, is that you?" asked Grace in disbelief. Delia nodded in agreement.

"Long time right?" asked Delia and Grace nodded.

"I know… But hey wait a minute, where are you calling from?" asked Grace as she noticed the number and found it of Ash's house.

"From my home, where else?" she asked jokingly. Grace eyes widened.

"That means…Ash is your son?" asked Grace again and Delia nodded.

"While preparing dinner I heard Ash and Serena were talking you and also heard your name. I guess Serena is you daughter" she replied and Grace nodded. "That's really great, isn't it? Children of best friends are also best friends" said Delia.

"Yeah… And know what I have a photo of their" Grace said cheerfully.

"Really, show me now then" demanded Delia done Grace done so. She pressed some buttons and sent the particular photo. When the photo arrived to Ketchum residence's phone and Delia's expression was to be seen when she saw the photo. "They're looking really cute" complimented Delia and Grace smiled.

"I know… And know what? When I told Ash about Serena's fear of dark, he said that he was going to drop her here" said Grace cheerfully and Delia smiled.

"I know, Ash already told me about it" she smiled.

"But he never told you this" Grace said.

"What is it?" asked Delia.

"When I said to Ash that promise me to take care of Serena… You can't believe what was his response" said Grace.

"Well, I have an idea but still you tell me" replied Delia with smile.

"He said-'It's promise Grace, I'll take care of your daughter…Always'" said Grace tried to mimic Ash caused Delia to giggle.

"I knew that…" replied Delia.

"Really, how?" asked Grace in disbelief.

"You can't believe this" started Delia and Grace listened carefully. "…Ash like Serena but never admitted it" said Delia cheerfully.

"WHAT?" shouted Grace in disbelief and Delia nodded with giggle.

"You can believe if I told you that Serena also like Ash?" asked Grace and Delia's eyes widen.

And their talk continued, for a long time. Since they are old friends and talking after a long period of time, what do you expect from them?

* * *

Meanwhile, a little farther, there are two teenagers walking beside each other under the dark night sky. Tonight was new moon night so there was no sign of moon there. This made Serena little scared but she knew if Ash was with him then there was no need to be scared. They stayed silent for a long time which was interrupting by the voice of chirping of insect. It's all heard by Ash and he found it pleasant but Serena was hearing something else. She was looking everywhere carefully. Whenever a cool breeze blown by she felt like someone was tapping her. Her half sleeved T-Shirt was not enough for Serena to prevent her to catching cold.

Ash looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you alright Serena?" asked Ash worriedly. Serena turned towards him and nodded with a smile. _He is really caring person. Having him as your lover is really great _thought Serena and blushed. Again they walked in silence until Serena heard a voice. She scared and quickly wrap her hands around Ash's arm. He looked at her with a blush. She was really scared and shut her eyes. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly let Ash go and turn her gaze somewhere else. Another gust of cool windblown by caused Serena to rub her arms by hand.

Ash noticed it. "Serena, are you seriously alright? You can catch cold" stated Ash worriedly. Serena looked at him. "Do you have any sweat shirt or something like that?" asked Ash and received negative response. He sighed and took out his sweat shirt. He wrap it around Serena caused her to blush harder. It was made up of leather which makes Serena feel warm now.

"Th-Thanks Ash…" she said quietly. She was still blushing and even in dark, Ash noticed it.

He smiled at her. "No problem…" she said.

Sometime passed and now Serena wasn't feeling cold anymore. She was feeling warm. She was confused that it was coming from the jacket or the handsome guy walking beside her. She only stared at his face and found him smiling and walking straight. They were walking beside river now. There was cold there but Serena wasn't feeling it. Serena then looked at his hand which was just beside hers. She slowly brushed her hand with his, but seemed like he didn't noticed it. Taking it as her chance, Serena slowly touched her hand with Ash's, then intertwined their fingers together and then held it tight. This time Ash noticed her and then turn his gaze towards his hand only to found Serena was holding his hand tightly. He blushed but tried his best not to show it. He was feeling very warm now.

As soon as Serena held Ash's hand, she felt it very cold. She then slowly and carefully touched his shoulder with hers and found it cold again. "Ash…" she began slowly attracting his attention. "You're cold" she stated. It caused him to pull his hand back from hers. He doesn't want to do it but because Serena now knew the truth, he has to do it.

"I'm not…" he replied not making eye contact.

"Ash… Don't be silly. You can catch cold if you didn't cover yourself" she said started to removing Ash's jacket. Ash noticed it put his hand on hers to stop her. A blush formed on her face as she felt Ash's hand on her. And same with Ash, he was too blushing and quickly took his hand back.

"I give it to you…You don't need to do this, I'm alright" he said trying that Serena did so. But Serena didn't. "Serena please" he said but she still didn't stop. "…beside it's my rule. If I gave someone something, then I'll not take it back until I want" he lied.

Serena sighed. Till now she understood that Ash wasn't the person who gave up that easy. An idea popped up in her mind but she blushed. _If it succeeded then we're closer then we're now _thought Serena. "I also have a rule Ash…" she said. "If I take something from someone, then I didn't hesitate to share it" she said and she felt a blush. Ash didn't understand it.

"What do you…" but then he realized what she meant and blushed. "Serena, I told you I…" he only began when Serena interrupted him.

"Ash… If you don't need it then I also don't need it. I'm alright…" said Serena.

With a defeated sigh he accepted his lose. "Alright, you win" said Ash. Serena smiled at him. She slowly removed it from her and walk closer to him caused their arms to touch. She then again wore it but she was careful enough to notice that Ash was covered or not. When she was confirmed that Ash was covered, she then looked at him who was blushing. Serena was blushing too. Slowly but affectively Serena wrapped her hands around Ash's arm. They continued to walk. They were still pretty far from Serena's home and she started to feel drowsy. She even didn't come to know when it happened but she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist for support. Ash didn't mind it at all, even he was feeling warmer.

Soon Serena slept on his shoulder which was better than any pillow for her. While sleeping, it was difficult for Serena to maintain her balance and she starting to lost her balance which also affected her sleep. Ash noticed it and quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder to support her. Feeling Ash's arm around her shoulder was incredible for her. She quickly fell asleep and Ash continued to walk with supporting Serena. During their remaining walk, Ash was only thinking about Serena. And once again that particular question rose in his mind for which he was still confused. _Is this love? _But this time he has answer. _Yes, it's love…_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So how's this chapter friends? I hope I won't disappoint you with it. I tried my best to put Amourshipping in this chapter a lot but if you think that I failed to do so or it's not enough then inform me and I'll do my best to not repeat the same mistake in next chapter. Leave a review after reading it, they means a lot to me and help me to improve my writing skills with every chapter and fiction. Also if you have any question regarding this fiction, you can ask without any hesitation in reviews or you can PM me **

**See you next time, until then…**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Soldiers of Love**

**Alright guys, welcome back to the third chapter of this fiction. I can guess that you're enjoying and loving this fiction so far that's why you're here again, lol. First of all I really wanted to appreciate all reviews so far and was supporting me too. I honestly appreciate it. Back to point, this is third chapter of this fiction "Is This Love? AshxSerena" **

**Read and enjoy was only thing I can say. Also I have information for you guys in the end. You guys be sure to read it. Anyway, let's start…**

* * *

**Recap: **Till now we have read that, Ash Ketchum was the most popular student of Kanto High and considered as the cutest guy too. Unfortunately for girls, he never returned feelings for single one, not even the most popular girl of school Giselle. One evening during his evening walk Ash noticed a blonde girl and couldn't help but admired her beauty. He even fell in love with her but he was confused about this feeling too. Next day there was a transfer student from far Kalos Region named Serena. She was a blonde girl who wore big glasses and an unattractive hairstyle. Don't why but Ash found her familiar and also become her and only friend in the school. Watching them close Giselle felt jealous and insulted Serena a lot and also tried to kiss Ash but for no use. Next day Serena was getting ready for her school when she decided to do some minor changes. Later in the school, when Ash saw her with those changes he quickly recognize the girl as the same he saw few days ago. Later he learned that the girl was Serena. After the school, Ash asked Serena if she can be his tutor for maths, the only subject he was weak in and Serena agreed. After studies Ash asked Serena to stop for dinner and after a small conversation with her mom she agreed. Ash also learned that Serena was afraid of dark and decided to walk with her to her home. On the other hand, Delia and Grace talked after a long time and also learned that Ash and Serena were their children respectively. Meanwhile, during their walk, Ash and Serena become closer and their feeling increased for each other. Ash was not sure what this feeling about but during their walk, he figured out that it was love and he was in love with Serena. Now we read further…

* * *

"KNOCK-KNOCK"

"Coming…" a voice heard from the other side of the door. When the door opened there was Grace in front of them. When she opened the door she found what she expected, Ash and Serena. But still she was surprised because she never assumed what she saw. Serena was sleeping peacefully on the shoulder of Ash and wrapped her arms around his waist. On the other hand, Ash also wrapped his arm around Serena to support her. _They seem to be really close _thought Grace.

"Oh Ash, it's you. Welcome come inside" said Grace and allowed Ash to enter the house. Ash did so with Serena still sleeping. "Hey Ash…" began Grace.

"Yeah…?" asked Ash and turned around.

"Can you do a favor for me? Can you bring Serena to her room upstairs?" asked Grace and received a nod of agreement.

"Thanks Ash…" said Grace and lead them to upstairs. She opened the door so Ash can enter the room. Ash entered and leaded Serena to her bed. He then laid her on the bed and about to go when he felt someone stopping him. On turning around, he found Serena was holding his arm tightly while sleeping fast. Ash blushed and Grace noticed it.

"Wired… It never happened before" said Grace and help Ash to free himself from the tight grip of Serena. But this didn't happen for a while. Ash has to stay with Serena for some minutes. Anyhow they managed to lose the grip after sometime.

"Thanks Grace" said Ash and both walked downstairs.

"Did Serena cause any problem for you?" Ash shook his head. Later Grace brought some water for Ash and with a good-bye, Ash left.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" said Ash and closed the door behind him. Delia can tell that he was feeling drowsy. Without saying anything else, Ash opened his shoes and headed upstairs. He then removed his socks and without changing, he directly fell on his bed. But he couldn't sleep for a while. He was thinking about everything happened before during the walk.

_Serena is really pretty cute girl, no doubt that I'm in love with her. But still, we're just friends and what happened today was not friends do normally. I mean, holding her like that is not what normal friends do. And she also… Gah… What I'm thinking about. Go to sleep tomorrow is your school Ash Ketchum. But still, I can't sleep. Why? Why I can't? Why I can't stop thinking about her. I love Serena… But did she felt the same way?_

And with this another question, Ash decided not to think about it anymore. With some hesitation Ash managed to sleep and this time he slept peacefully. He was feeling really great from what happened during walk and he can still feel the pleasure he was getting that time.

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in Pallet Town. A dim ray of sunlight entered in the room of a blonde girl who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. The dim ray of sunlight was slowly making its way towards the sleeping angle and finally stopped when it was directly on her eyes. It caused her to open her eyes little. Slowly she opened her both eyes completely and found herself on her bed. She then sat on her bed and took a look of around only to found herself in her own room. She then stood up and head towards the window. She opened it and a cool breeze blown by. She stretched her arms and then let the cool air hit her face only to refreshing herself. She then head towards her wardrobe and opened it to take her school uniform. But then she found herself surprised when she found her all night dress there. She then looked at her dress and found it as her usual black T-Shirt and Red skirt. She first couldn't believe that what it meant but without making any argument with herself, she headed towards the bathroom in front of her room. She first brushed her teeth and then decided to take shower.

Few minutes later…

"Perfect…" she said as she admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing her normal school dress. A half sleeved white T-Shirt stuck in a blue skirt. A red ribbon over collar and to finished her attire a blue leather jacket. She has to admit that she was looking pretty today. She then headed downstairs with her school bag. She then smelled delicious breakfast made by her mom and without wasting much time, she headed in kitchen.

"Good morning mom…" she explained.

"Morning Serena, ready for breakfast?" asked Grace and received a nod.

During breakfast, Serena was smiling all the time. Grace was observing her from whole time and couldn't control herself anymore to ask the reason.

"Serena, you're looking very happy today. What's the reason?" asked Grace.

"Huh?" Serena looked at her mom and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I'm just feeling happy today" said Serena and her smile only increased.

"Oh…" responded Grace. Then both continued to eating their respective breakfasts. Few minutes later something popped up in Serena's mind. An old thought that she was thinking earlier in the morning.

"Mom…" she began. "How I ended up in my room?" asked Serena. Grace stopped eating and looked at her daughter. A smile planted on her face.

"You really didn't remember anything?" Serena shook her head.

"No mom…What I remember was that I and Ash were walking together near the river last night" said Serena. Grace raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so? Or there is something that you're hiding from me?" asked Grace.

"Well…" Serena began. "There was really cold last night. For my sake Ash gave me his jacket which makes me feel warmer" said Serena.

"Then?" asked Grace. Serena thought for a minute and a blush crossed on her face.

"Um…Well…I accidently touched his hand it felt cold" she lied about accidently part. "I…Um…Anyhow confessed him to share the jacket" she said and blushed harder.

"And then you slept asleep, right?" asked Grace. Serena nodded. "You rested you head on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his waist. Not wanted you to lose your balance, Ash wrapped his arm around you, right" asked Grace but teasingly. Serena's blush only increased and she nodded. "How romantic…" explained Grace.

"Anyway…When you slept on 'his shoulder' he dropped you here. I asked him to take you in your room and he did so" said Grace highlighting his shoulder.

"Oh…" responded Serena. "I will say him thanks today for his kindness" said Serena.

"And also apologize for what you did mast night" said Grace. Serena gave her a confused look.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing much… You don't want your 'boyfriend' to leave that soon so you held him tightly by his arm and didn't let him go for some minutes" said Grace highlighting 'boyfriend' this time.

Serena blush red crimson and hid her face in her hands. Grace laughed at her.

* * *

"Morning Serena…"

"Hey, morning Serena…"

"Good Morning Serena…"

"Yo! Morning Serena…"

"Morning, what's up Serena?"

"Morning everyone…" replied Serena to everyone who was wishing her mainly boys or maybe whole school except some students. Serena was right now walking in the ground towards the entrance of the main building of Kanto High. Without wasting much time she makes her way towards her class to meet Ash.

As soon as she entered in the classroom she found Ash sitting on his table with some of his friends surrounded him, sitting with him and some of them sitting on nearby tables. They were obvious talking about something. Serena recognized all of them. They were Gary, Ritchie, Barry, Paul, and Trips. They were all pokemon trainers. Serena made her way towards her seat, just behind Ash's and put her school bag down. She then turned towards Ash and his friends, who didn't notice her till now.

"Um…Ash?" she began hesitantly. This attracted everybody's attention.

"Oh morning Serena…" said Ash followed by his every friend. "Did you want something?" Ash asked kindly with a smile. Sere shook her head.

"Morning, I wanted to say thank you…" she said shyly.

"Huh? For what?" asked Ash and gave her a confused look.

"To drop me to my home last night, I'm really afraid of dark" said Serena and looked at floor.

"Oh, it's alright. In fact thank you for being my tutor" said Ash. "I'm really weak in maths" added Ash and scratch back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"No doubt he is" said Gary cockily.

"I told him to study hard or found someone to be his tutor otherwise I'll fine him 1000 Millions. Look like it worked" said Barry.

"Shut up Barry, you know that no is afraid of you fines" said Trips and all of them laugh including Serena and Barry himself.

"I want apologize too…" said Serena after collecting herself, hearing that all of them stopped laughing and looked at her. Ash gave her wired look.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Ash. A blush formed on Serena's face as she started to look for correct words.

"Um…For what I did last night…when you dropped me…in my room…um…mom told me everything. I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. Ash was still confused what she was talking about.

"Hey Serena…" a voice heard. On turning around, she found some girls of the same class. They were Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Shauna. "Come here…" said Dawn and waved her to come there. She did the same.

"Talk to you later, bye" said Serena and walked towards the group of her new friends.

Meanwhile, Ash was still thinking about that. He started recalling what happened last night in Serena's home and then it hit his mind. A blush crossed his face, noticed by his all friends.

"Look, Ashy boy is so fast, isn't he?" said Gary teasingly.

"Sure he is" said Paul and all of them burst into laughter except Ash. He was looking at floor in shame.

"It's not like that…" he blurted out still blushing.

"Then how it is?" asked Ritchie. Ash doesn't want to answer.

"That mean it is like what we all are thinking" said Trips and all of them again started laughing.

"Stop it, it's not, I swear" said Ash angrily but still blushing, this time in embarrassment.

"Really, then tell us how it is supposed to be" said Barry.

"It's none of your business" said Ash angrily and then for his sake, the teacher entered in the class. With a knowing look every friend of Ash walked toward their respective seats.

* * *

Later that day in school, Serena's day passed better then she supposed. She never thought that she can ever got chance to be a part of such an amazing group of best friends. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and especially Shauna were treating her really well. She never felt that good when Ash wasn't around her. It was really great day until she encountered Giselle.

"So, what we have to do now?" asked Dawn from no one in particular in group.

"I don't know I wasn't planning for that" replied Iris.

"But it's boring now" complained Dawn.

"I'm agreeing with you this time" said Misty.

"Yeah me too" said May and Serena both.

"You don't have to worry about it Serena" a voice heard. On turning there, there was Giselle standing there. Serena already got it that she wasn't there for any good reason.

"Hey Giselle, what's up?" asked Misty.

"I want to talk to Serena…alone" said Giselle. Everyone looked at each other before Serena agreed and both walked away. Serena already has idea where it was going but still she wanted to hear it from Giselle.

Serena's new friends already heard about the incident happened few days ago when Giselle insulted Serena. Not wanted it to happen again, they decide to follow them without got noticed.

Both Serena walked to some part of school where no one usually went. When they reached there, Giselle turned to face Serena. "Now you daughter of bitch, what you have done with my Ashy?" asked Giselle angrily. Serena gave her confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. He never acted weird around me but from the day you came he completely changed. He now even didn't even look at me, what you have done to him?" she asked again and her anger only increased.

"I didn't do anything, alright? And be sure to check your language" Serena responded boldly.

"An ugly bitch like you has no right to say anything to me, so you watch your words next time" she said angrily. Serena insulted again by Giselle but this time she wasn't that upset like before.

"I heard that you're here from past few years and even didn't learn how to talk to others? What a shame" insulted Serena only to increase Giselle's temper.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE BASTARD! YOU DAUGHTER OF BITCH, AN UGLY THING WHO DID SOME MAKE UP AND TRYING TO TAKE ASH FROM ME, WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN SUCCEED? BETTER FOR YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU ANYWAY. HE IS MINE AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME" this sudden outburst startled Serena and she fell down. No one yelled on her like this before, not even her mom and this outburst only made her scared. She felt tears were forming in her eyes but she anyhow managed not to show them. With that Giselle walked away and Serena was still on floor looking at Giselle until she disappeared from the site and then let her emotions to roll down. She was not sure what she was feeling now, insulted or heartbroken or scared.

As soon as Giselle walked away, Serena's friend now appeared from somewhere. They all were watching everything while hiding so no one can notice them. When they saw what happened with Serena they wanted to teach lesson to Giselle but something held them back. Without wasting much time they made their way to Serena and helped her to stand up again. They can say that she was surprised and shocked.

"Serena, don't take Giselle seriously" Shauna comforted Serena.

"Right, she is like that from the beginning" said May.

"I know her from the longest compared to others, she is really frustrating girl" said Misty angrily.

"Yeah…" agreed Dawn.

"But why she is acting like that?" questioned Iris. All of them looked at her except Serena, she was still shocked.

"Well, she has a crush on Ash and he never returned same feelings" said Misty.

"And Serena, you're the first and very lucky because Ash was never attracted to any single girl like he is with you" said May and put her hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena who was in shocked state from few moments snapped back in reality. She looked at May and mentally smiled that she was really lucky.

"Yeah… Yo both have such a great bond, sometime I also feel jealous" said Misty. This cause Serena to at least smile and all her friends took a sigh of relief mentally. Then all friends walked away from there.

…

They were now walking together in the corridor. There was an awkward silence between them for a while, mainly 'cause of Serena. Dawn was the one who broke the silence.

"So, what we're going to do about Giselle?" she asked.

"Well, we all know that she is very cocky because of her beauty and all of us want someone who can beat her, right?" questioned Misty and all girls nodded in agreement except Serena who was listening but not paying much attention.

"And now we have…" said May with a smile and Serena looked at her.

"Who is that girl?" she questioned and all girls only looked at her with a smile. She didn't get it until Shauna told her.

"It's you Serena…" said Shauna in her usual cheerful attitude. Serena blushed and turned her gaze from her. Suddenly all girls stopped when Misty appeared in front of Serena and hold her by shoulders giving a serious look.

"Now listen, Serena…" started Misty. "…you're now considered as the most beautiful girl of this school and Giselle is jealous of it…" she continued to explain. "…on the other hand, Ash is the cutest guy and most girls want to be with him including Giselle and us too…" Serena only looked at her with a blank face. "…and knowing that if one of us succeed then it lead to fight between us, so we decided not to be jealous and accept what is right…" continued Misty. All girls were giving her a serious look too, like Misty, showing that they were agreed with Misty. "…we also know that you kinda like Ash too, from the first day of yours in this school..." Serena couldn't help but felt proud of herself a little and she felt little better from all compliments she was getting. "…we all wanted to teach lesson to Giselle and now only you can do it. We hope you understand and to do it you have to be more close to Ash. At least she can understand from it that beauty doesn't mean everything. Look at yourself, Ash was attached with you from the first day of yours in this school and you weren't the same like you are right now. This prove that beauty is not everything, if your heart is crystal clear then doesn't matter how you look, you are loved by everyone" Misty stopped to catch her breath. "And only you're the one who can do it 'because you're not only beautiful but kind hearted like Ash too. We know you both made a really cute couple…" this statement caused Serena to blush and it only increased with every word. "…so, are you ready?" finally, Misty asked. Serena only looked at her and then turned her gaze to her every friend, Shauna, Iris, May and Dawn and finally again on Misty. Without any hesitation she nodded in agreement with a smile.

"That's the spirit…" said Shauna and held Serena's hands in hers and started to jump in joy.

"But I need some time, you know why…" she said and her expression again becomes sad. Her friends nodded and let her go so she can spend some time alone.

* * *

"Ritchie, pass the ball"

"Got it, this basket is your Ash"

"Barry, stop him"

"First you stop yelling on me Paul, otherwise I'll fine…"

"Barry, stop this non-sense and go to stop Ash"

"Alright…Hey but where he is?"

"Hey Trips, look out, this basket is mine"

"Not this time Ketchum…"

"Yes this time, Garry take it"

"Huh? What…"

"Now Ash…"

"…And **Basket"**

"WE WON!" shouted Gary and both he and Ash high five each other. Soon Ritchie approached there and three of them hugged each other.

"That's not fair…" complained Barry.

"Stop complaining Barry; it's entire your fault. If you didn't argue with me then we can stop Ash" shouted Paul.

"Now stop arguing you two…" interrupted Trips before Sinnoh native burst into anger. Ash, Gary and Ritchie also approached there.

"I have an idea, we can do a rematch and see that if it was my fault or not, alright?" asked Barry and everyone nodded except Ash. He wasn't paying attention and everyone noticed it. Ash was looking somewhere else.

When Ash, Gary and Ritchie were walking towards two arguing friends Ash noticed Serena walking from beside the basketball court. But what surprised Ash was that Serena wasn't looking happy, she was looking rather upset and depressed. Last time he found her like that when she encountered with Giselle.

Gary waved his hand in front of Ash's face and he snapped out. "Huh? What is that?" asked Ash.

"You were spacing out for lat few minutes, are you alright?" Ash nodded.

"So, are you playing?" asked Barry. Ash shook his head.

* * *

"Not now, you can continue without me" said Ash before walking to the door where Serena headed with taking his water bottle with him to drink water.

Ash found himself walking upstairs, the way lead to terrace. Ash already changed in his school uniform again after the basketball match and without wasting much time he head to terrace, assumed that he can found Serena there. When he arrived there, he found a blonde girl standing there, looking at the setting sun. With a sigh he walked towards her.

"Hey Serena…" he began.

"…"

"Um, Serena?" he said again.

"…"

"Serena, are you alright?" he put his hand on Serena's shoulder and she snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?" she turned around only to found Ash.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked in worried tone. Serena shook her hand in respond and wiped tear from her face. She then again turned towards the settling sun. Ash already sensed that something was bothering her when she passed from the basketball court. Ash sighed and again walked towards her.

"Serena…" he started but in comforting voice. "…what's bothering you?" he asked but for no use. Serena didn't reply. "Serena, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, right?" said Ash. Hearing 'friend' hurts Serena little but she faced Ash. She gave Ash look 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"So you aren't going to tell me? Then I'll figure out it by myself" said Ash and began to think. "It is clear that you're really upset and depressed but what's reason supposed to be? Last time I saw you like this when you encountered…" and it hit his mind. Hic cool tempered faded and his body filled up with rage "What Giselle done now?" he asked angrily. Serena refused to make eye contact and turned around.

For her surprise, Ash held her by shoulders and turned her so they can face each other. "Serena, tell me what happen?" he asked again but his temper was still high. Tears began to form in her eyes again as she recalled everything happened. She doesn't want to make eye contact but she can't do it. Ash was holding her tightly and directly looking in her eyes. She felt so warm inside and started to feel better now, but it's only leading to release her emotions. Her eyes filled up tears and slowly started to roll down her face.

She couldn't control herself anymore and surrender herself to Ash's arms. She hid her face in his chest and continued to sob. Her hands were also on his chest. Ash was pretty surprised by it and a blush crossed over his face. It was for the first time that he was hugged by Serena and even never dreamed of it. His all tempered was cooled down within a second. He melted in the soft moment which was giving him a great pleasure. He wanted to respond as soon as possible but he can't, he was paralyzed. Still having his shirt and vest on, he can feel her soft touch. After some seconds which felt like eternity, Ash finally managed to move and guided his hands to Serena's back and hugged her back.

However, Serena was completely into the pain and even didn't realize that Ash hugged her back. Staying like that for some more minutes, Serena didn't move much but guided her hands to Ash's back and tighten her grip as she realized that she was in Ash's arms. Ash responded quickly by pulling her closer and tightens his grip around her. The small, comforting hug now started to heat as their entire body touched each other. Serena only tighten her grip with her whole power and even didn't realize that Ash having trouble to breathe.

"S-Sere-Serena…I-I h-honestly …d-don't mi-mind continue…i-it…b-but…I-I c-can't b-b-breathe" Ash complained. Hearing this, Serena quickly responded by letting him go and blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm extremely sorry…Ash" said Serena with a blush.

"It's alright…" Ash smiled at her. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment which felt like eternity. No one knew what to say. Ash was regaining his breathe while at the same time Serena was blushing and thinking about what Ash said earlier-'I honestly don't mind continue it'. This line was ringing in her mind and increased her blush. After catching his breathe again Ash looked at Serena.

"So…" he began. "Why were you…um…crying?" asked Ash not knowing what to expect and forgot himself that it was Giselle who make her cry AGAIN. "I mean…what Giselle said to you?" he asked again when he remember everything.

Serena turned around only discontinue eye contact, which never happened. Ash held her by shoulder and pulled her little closer which make her blush. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me, understand?" said Ash and Serena's mind again start wondering about Ash and his kindness. Serena quietly shook her head with a smile and Ash found her cute. She knew what make Ash to stop forcing her. She again wrapped her arms around Ash's torso and rested her head on his chest making him blush. Ash never thought that Serena was going to do something like that. Ash again felt paralyzed.

"How do you feeling?" asked Serena cutely and Ash responded by wrapping his arms around her again, for completing hug. "I'll take it as yes?" said Serena in questioning way. But Ash didn't reply. Whenever he opened his mouth to say something he was lost for words. The pleasure he was getting not letting him to say anything. So Ash responded by nodding his head.

They stay like that for a while and Serena started to let him go, but teasingly which worked. As soon as their body parted, Ash filled that gap by pulling her close again. Serena's eyes widen but a smirked planted on her face. Her plan was working. She felt Ash grip was increasing and she felt like she got everything in her life. She never felt that great before. But she wanted to stick with her plan. She didn't hold her this time and Ash was feeling like half part of this hug was taken away. He wanted to complete it and he signaled Serena by holing her tighter every second.

"Want me to continue…?" she asked sweetly. Ash nodded. "Like this?" she asked and held Ash again to which Ash responded by a nod again. They stay like that for few seconds when Serena again spoke up. "Want me to hold you tighter?" she asked but this time seductively which was started to driving Ash crazy. He wanted to break this hug and kiss her right now, doesn't matter what. But he anyhow controlled himself because it's not hormones which make him think like that, he wanted to do it anyway. Ash again tightens his grip and Serena almost fainted from pleasure. "Like this?" she asked and tightens her grip. Ash nodded. They again stay like that for few second until Serena decided to let Ash go. Ash not wanted to leave this feeling, although he was feeling it for first time but it felt so great. He held her tight but for no use.

"Please…" Ash begged and Serena's eyes widen when she heard it. Ash was begging her to hug him. She almost fainted and about to fell down when Ash caught her. She was in Ash's arms now. Her eyes were closed her hairs were in her face. Ash used his free hand to move the hairs aside and glanced at her beautiful face. He was started to feeling warm inside when he realize that they were on terrace and no one is here, only two of them. It was really great opportunity for him to kiss Serena as she was fainted too. But he then thinks it in other way. _What if she woke up? What if she didn't like it? She'll probably hate me for doing this. No… I'm not doing it. I don't want her to hate me _thought Ash and kicked out that thought.

He then slowly stood up Serena and started to shake her. "Serena-Serena…Are you alright? Serena…" he began to worry. Slowly, Serena opened her eyes and found herself in Ash's arms.

"A-Ash… I-I'm sorry" she blushed nervously. Ash chuckled.

"It's alright…" he replied but then again something he thought about earlier. "So, you were telling me something, right?" he said with a sly smirk. Serena thought about and realized what he was talking about. She again wrapped her arms around him, but this time around his neck. Ash blushed again.

"You really want to know?" she asked seductively and Ash gulped. He nodded after Serena rested her head on his chest again. "Alright then…I need to break this hug right?" she questioned and Ash started to think about it before answering. He thought about it a lot before realizing that what was in Serena's mind.

He smiled. "Know what, you can tell me sometime later" said Ash and pulled her in a long lasting and comforting hug. This time they really stayed there for eternity. They were feeling relaxed in each other's company. On one hand Ash was getting die by her soft touched, then on other hand Serena was fainting in Ash's arms. They didn't spoke a single word and enjoyed this silence. And then the time came when they have to part. Reason is quiet clear, bell rang and they have to return to their class.

Both teenage parted and looked at each other. Sapphire blue eyes met chocolaty auburn eyes. "Thanks Ash…" said Serena almost whispering. "…you're really great friend and know how to make me feel happy" Ash smiled and nodded.

"It's alright…What friends are for anyway?" he said but didn't realize that he break Serena's heart. Serena's heart started to sink when she heard word friend.

"Yeah…Friends" he said in sad tone but Ash didn't noticed it. They already crossed their boundaries of friendship after whatever happened between two of them within some last minutes. Serena couldn't believe that after all this she Ash thought that they are only friends. She has nothing in her hand. She sighed sadly and this time Ash noticed it. Ash placed in hand on her chin and raised her face.

"What happened now?" he asked only to get a blush from her. Serena shook her head quickly. Ash sighed. "Look Serena, I know what you did earlier was because you don't wanted to tell me what happened between you and Giselle. And I'm not a fool who didn't understand it. I'm not forcing you to tell me anything but if you continued to being sad then I have no other choice left" said Ash and Serena continued to blush. With a cute smile she nodded quietly. "Now that's the spirit…" said Ash cheerfully and smiled at her brightly caused her to melt. Slowly, both teens leaned forward and even didn't realize it for a while. On opening their eyes, they found what they were doing and quickly take themselves back. A blush crossed on both teens face.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm back" said Serena happily and turned the door behind her.

"Welcome dear…" replied Grace from the kitchen. But then she found it odd. Usually Serena always ran in the kitchen or in her room directly but today was different. She guessed that something was wrong but if that so why was she sounding so happy. With these thoughts she walked outside the kitchen to check her daughter once.

"Serena…Are you alright?" asked Grace and found her daughter still front in front of door. She was looking at the floor making Grace worried. "Honey, are you alright?" she asked worriedly but no response. "Sweetie is everything alright" she asked again and Serena looked at her with a blank expression.

"Alright?" she asked sounded like angry. Grace became more worried. "Mom…" she started to squeal. "…it was amazing mom; you can't believe what happened today in the school" Serena held her mother's hand started to squeal and jumping here and there. She was sure super excited after what happened earlier in the school.

"Alright-Alright…I understand what you mean. Now leave me and so I can prepare lunch and you know what to do, don't you?" she asked and Serena nodded with genuine smile. She then head towards her room and Grace in the kitchen again.

Few minutes later, Serena was again downstairs in the kitchen. She took her seat and Grace took her in front of her daughter.

"So…" Grace began. "…what happened in the school that makes you super excited?" asked Grace and Serena looked at her.

"Mom you can't believe that…" and Serena started to everything happened with her. She told Grace from starting when she went to thanks and apologized to Ash, a group of girl called her and they become friends. Then she encountered a girl named Giselle and whatever she said to her. Then Misty complimented her and asked her to compete with Giselle to win Ash and to completely destroy her annoyed and cocky attitude. Then after whatever happened with her, she went to terrace to spend some time alone and Ash followed her. Then he was comforting her and she was trying to hold back tears which she can't do because of Ash surrender herself to him. She also told her mom that when she realized that Ash was hugging her back she tighten her grip and didn't let him go caused him to struggle to breathe. Then Ash forced her to tell what happened but she didn't and Ash told her that he wasn't let her go until she told him what the matter is. Then she wasn't able to do that so she came up with a plan which helped her but made her day too. She told that how she make Ash nervous while talking him in seductive voice and hug him so that he didn't ask her more about it. Then how she started to tease Ash and he begged to not let him go and continue to hug him. Then how she fainted with pleasure and Ash caught her. She also told that when she collected herself, Ash again asked her the same thing and she did the same but this time she wrapped her arms around her neck and again started to hug him. Then again Ash asked about the same thing and she told him that for that she has to break the hug and he refused by saying she can tell him later. She also told how he called her friend after whatever happened between two already crossed the boundaries of friendship and they are more than friends to each other. And finally end up with telling that how without realizing they started to lean forward and about to kiss but stopped themselves.

During whole time Serena has a dreamy look on her face and Grace couldn't help but smiled at her lucky daughter. Although she was angry before after hearing how Giselle behave with Serena.

"Know what, you're pretty luck that you're going to be girlfriend of such a wonderful and kind guy" told Grace and Serena nodded with a slight blush.

"I wish that I was at your place" she teased Serena and it worked.

"Mom…" she yelled annoyed and huffed. Grace laughed.

"Alright sorry…" Serena didn't respond and continued to eat her lunch.

They sat with a silence for quite a while and Grace tried a lot to break it but Serena didn't let it happened. Then Serena remembered something.

"Hey mom…" she said breaking the long silence. Grace looked at her and gave her look 'go ahead'.

"Well, I have to complete my research project and I need to go library. Is it alright if I go there in evening?" Serena asked innocently only to receive a smile and nod.

"Thanks mom…" she said ran towards Grace to hug her

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Alright guys, so how's this chapter? I hope you guys like it. Oh, did I forget that I'm going to inform you something? Nah, that's impossible. So, as you all know that when I started to write this, it was going to be a one-shot for the series "One-Shot Amourshipping: The Series". When I continued to write it, I found it a little interesting and started to add more details which were coming in my mind. Then I realize that it's going pretty lengthy and decided to publish it as another fiction. I wasn't planning to do so but do it, that's why I was going to finish it as soon as possible. Last night when I was writing it, there were many thought and ideas were running in my mind regarding this fiction. Then I found that if I add those ideas then this fiction can be more interesting. So I decide now that this fiction wasn't ending with 3 or 4 chapters. It's continuing with few more chapters. Yes few because these chapters are already lengthy. I hope you were glad to hear it guys. Every review is accepted but sure to leave one. Thanks for reading again and next chapter won't take so long, I'll try. Have a nice day ahead. Until then**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful evening in Pallet Town. Sun was setting down and cool breeze was blowing everywhere. Kids were playing games of their own beside the river. In front of those kids was a big field of grass where children of High Schools were playing football. Beside that there were many love birds in surrounding area enjoying the view.

Continue to watching this beautiful scene, a certain honey haired blonde girl with a bag in her hand was walking beside the river. She was non-other than Serena. Right now, she was going to library to complete her research. Unfortunately for her, the main library of the town was closed today. But she didn't give up, she decided to visit school library.

"Hey…! Serena…!" a voice heard. Serena turned around only to found Ash was running towards her.

"Huh? Ash?" she responded. "What are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"What I'm doing here? I can ask the same question from you. You were supposed to be with me right now…" said Ash. Serena gave him a questioning look. "…for tutoring, right?" Ash questioned.

"Huh…? Tutoring…?" Serena questioned from herself. Truth was that the fact of tutoring Ash was slipped from her mind. She was too busy in thinking about her project.

"Heh…I think I forgot…" she laughed nervously. Ash sighed. "Sorry Ash…" she apologized. "I need to complete my assignment today at any cost that's why…" Ash stared at her.

"It's all right Serena… But where are you going any way?" asked Ash when he looked at her bag.

"Oh…I went to library but that was close so I'm going to school library to get some information" Serena explained.

"Oh…" responded Ash. He was little upset because he didn't get chance to spent his time with Serena today but still he managed to make a smile. He put his hands in the pockets of his pant and started to walk back from where he came. Serena felt that Ash wasn't pleased by her but she has nothing in her hand now. She already said it. She also wanted to spend her time with him but she also want to complete her assignment today at any cost. With a sad expression she turned around and continued to walk to school. The whole way she was thinking about Ash and how she broke his heart. She even didn't notice that weather was changed. Dark, rainy clouds covered the sky. But before she even noticed anything, she found herself in front of school.

She walked to its entrance. There was no one in school except the guard. After wishing the old-man guard, she entered the building of her school. On entering she felt little creepy. She was all alone in the entire building now and possibly….

_No! It can't happen. I think its effect of watching so many horror movies in night where a girl went to her school in night and the weather was bad and… Gah… what I'm thinking. Think about your assignment Serena…_thought Serena. And as she took a step forward she felt something touched her shoulder, something very smooth and cold. She shivered and started to tremble. Slowly she turned around to found nothing. She took a sigh of relief. But before she even turned again, she again felt something. She again shivered. But not because of afraid, it felt…cold.

She looked up and found that water was dripping. She then looked outside the door to found that the old-man was sitting peacefully, enjoying the view. _But what is the view? _Serena questioned to herself and then noticed carefully to found that there was no sunlight. It was raining. She sighed. _Great…Now it started to rain. What to do now? Well, better I go to library first _thought Serena to her.

"Aww man…It's boring" Ash was right now inside his bedroom, lying on his bed. He was trying to do something but he has nothing to do. From last few days, Ash was doing study with Serena at this time.

Serena…

_I'm wondering what she was doing? She said that she was going to school library for her assignment. Man…Why she has to do it? I want to do study, and also spent time with her. C'mon Ash…Think about anything else._

From the time Ash arrive his home, the cycle of thinking about Serena and then regretted this thought was continuing. He tried to think of something else but ended up with thinking about her every time.

With a sigh, Ash stood up and to walked towards the window of his room. He opened it only to be greeted by cool rainy wind. But it was too fast which caused him to close the window at the time.

"It is fast man" mumbled Ash. Ash walked to his bed and sat on it. He looked around and found his maths book. He opened it started to reading and… Here it goes again.

"You dumb idiot Ash Ketchum! Can't you think about something else except Serena?!" he shouted on himself. But then another thought replaced this thought. _Serena…She is in school… And she even didn't have any umbrella with her. And…She told me the one day that she is afraid of dark. How she is going to manage herself in this condition? I think I need to check her once… If I found her fine still I can spend my time with her…_

…

"Mom…I'm going to library…" said Ash as he was wearing his shoes. Delia walked out from kitchen.

"Alright…but you better take umbrella with you…You know what weather is outside?" asked Delia worriedly. Ash nodded and for Delia's surprise he took two umbrellas. "Ash…? Why are you taking two umbrellas?" Delia asked. Ash looked at her.

"Well…Serena told me earlier that she was going to school library and…" Delia raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "…the weather is changing" Ash's voice slowed down. He looked at floor nervously.

"If I was at your place then I took only one umbrella with me" Ash looked at Delia. "Understand?" Asked Delia and winked at him before leaving him. A slight shade of pink formed on his face.

"Where it is…Where it is… Come on-Come one… Aha, found it" Serena took a book from book shelf and walked back to her seat. She opened it and started looking for information she want. And here, she found it. "Alright then…" she started to read it.

"The First True Castle…" she read the title.

"Mottes and baileys were the first true castles. When the Normans conquered England, they needed castles quickly as bases for their lords. They made a soil mound, called motte, and built a wooden tower on top as a stronghold. Next to this they fenced a yard, called a bailey, where they built a hall, stables, a chapel and other buildings. A ditch or moat surrounded the castle…" and the thunder strikes nearby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!" Serena screamed.

After few seconds, she managed to open her eyes. She was trembling badly. She was really scared from that. She looked around and then noticed something. The power was gone. _Oh no…! What should I do now? _She started to become worried. _I'm really stupid to reject the offer of Ash…If only he was here…_

THUD!

"What was that?" she asked from no one in particular. She turned her face from where the voice was come. It was a section of library with some horror books. With a gulp she started to walk in the direction.

"Who-Who is there?" she asked with scared voice.

"…"

No answer. "Is anybody here?" she asked again.

"…"

Again no reply, slowly she peeked at that section to found no one there. She then noticed a book on the floor. With a sigh she walked there and took that book. She put it on its respective place.

She turned around and only walked few steps when she heard same voice again. On turning around she found that the book again fell on the floor. She become scared and again walked towards it. Again she took it but noticed the cover this time. She quickly hid it and her head become sweaty. She again put it on its respective place and only walked few steps when she heard the same voice. On turning around, she found the same book on the ground again. She again walked towards it and when she touched it, she felt a shiver crossed her body. She quietly took it but didn't put it on its respective place this time. She looked at the place and found nothing but a small gap showing the other side of the shelf. But there was no one there.

She again put it and when she walked a few steps she heard a voice…but it was different this time. When she turned towards the shelf it was falling over her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!" she screamed on top of her lungs and shut her eyes tightly.

…

Next when she opened her eyes, she found herself on the floor and something on top of her. She quickly recalled it as Ash. Her fear was gone and replaced with happiness when she saw Ash on top of her. It was noticed that he was in pain. Observing carefully, she found that Ash was between her and the shelf. Her expression changed from happy to concern.

"Ash…!" she put her right hand on his left cheek. "Are you alright? What are you doing here anyway?" she asked concerned. Ash only noticed her and smiled at her.

"A…That doesn't matter. Are you alright?" Ash questioned. Serena stared at him before nodding in agreement. A smile formed on her lips as she continued to stare Ash but changed again when she saw Ash in pain.

"Ash…! You're hurt" she said. Ash looked at her and shook his head.

"Nah…It's alright. You…don't move Serena…" Ash explained Serena. She didn't get it in first place. She continued to stare him as he was doing his work.

Slowly, Ash started to pull himself upward and let the gap between him and Serena increase. It was pretty difficult for him as the shelf on his back was heavy. He anyhow managed to do it and then without wasting much time signaled Serena to get out of here. Serena took it and does what she was told. As Serena was out of his way now, Ash used his full might and successfully lifted the shelf back to its previous place.

Panting heavily, he still took a look of Serena who was still on the floor, sitting and staring Ash. Her eyes were glistening. Ash noticed that Serena was staring him and a light shed of pink appeared on his cheeks. Serena snapped out her daydream when she heard Ash was coughing. When she again looked at him, she felt herself blushing as well.

"Um…Let me help you" Ash gave Serena his hand which Serena gladly accepted. But that reversed and it was too late for Ash to realize that the floor was wet due to rain. As a result, Ash slipped when Serena was almost on her foot and once again, Serena found herself on the floor with Ash top on her.

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Serena…"

"Ash…"

Both teenagers called each other between their laughs. They continued to laugh and even didn't realize that how awkward their position was. It was their luck that no one was in school except them. Didn't realize their position but still Serena has a slight pink crossed her cheek.

And suddenly…Another thunder strike nearby. Serena screamed again.

"Hey…calmed down Serena…It's alright. No need to worry. I'm here now" Ash tried to calm down Serena.

On collecting herself both Serena Ash and looked at each other. Ash's expression turned into serious and following it Serena's expression changes into curious. She has no idea why he was staring her in serious way but soon get it. Ash quickly guided his hands from Serena's shoulder to her back and hugged her on the spot leaving Serena in shocked state. Her blush increased. Their faces side to side…

Ash was the one who spoke up.

"I…thought that…I-I lost you…forever…" Ash tightened his grip. On hearing that Serena calmed down. Her expression changed and a smile planted on her lips. Her eyes glistened with the tears of joy.

"Oh Ash…" she moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around him returning the hug genuinely.

…

"Um Ash…?" Serena spoke softly. Ash turned around as he was about to leave the school.

"Yeah…?" he responded. Serena was still staring him. She looked at floor.

"Ash…I'm sorry…" she looked at floor.

"For what… Serena?" Ash gave her confused look.

"Um…Well…I forgot about tutoring you and when you walked away, I felt that you were upset and…" Ash stared at her. Both teenagers felt their cheeks lighten up. "…My work is almost complete. I can complete it later in night" she explained.

"That's great…" Ash cheered and hitting himself mentally to not show his joy as he already knew where it was going. "So…What are you going to do now?" Ash asked.

"I was thinking about tutoring you" she said quickly.

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice heard snapping Ash out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. So what were you saying? Oh right, let's go" Ash exited the school and opened his umbrella. He signaled Serena to join him and Serena did that happily.

"Mom…We're home" Ash said and closed the door from behind. On hearing that Delia walked out of living room.

"Welcome honey…Oh so Serena is here too" but Delia's expression changed. "What happened to you two? You two seemed to be wet?" Delia questioned. Serena looked at Ash and Ash looked at Serena. Then Ash turned towards his mother and showed her umbrella. Delia's sweat dropped.

"Oh…It's alright. But what are you going to do now?" asked Delia. Ash shrugged.

"I'm fine but…What about Serena? I mean, what she is going to wear?" asked Ash. Delia thought for a minute and an idea popped up into her mind.

"I have some old clothes of mine in tip-top condition. You can wear them sweetie" Delia said and signaled Serena to follow her.

"Thank you Miss. Ketchum" Serena thanked her and followed her. Ash quickly ran upstairs to his room. Without wasting much time, he changed into a normal green T-Shirt and a dark grayish black pant. He then opened door and walked downstairs.

"You want something to eat Ash?" Delia asked. Ash thought about it for a moment.

"Later…" he replied. He then looked around but for his surprise Serena wasn't there. "Where is Serena mom?" Ash questioned. Delia looked at him and smiled.

"Turn around" a voice heard. Ash shivered at the voice first but did same only to found Serena there. She was wearing a pink full sleeved T-Shirt and a dark blue pajama. He has to admit that his mom's old clothes were suiting on Serena.

"What do you think Ash?" Serena asked sweetly. But Ash was lost in his trance.

"Wow…"

On hearing that Serena and Delia both looked at Ash who was staring at Serena. A small blush formed on Serena's face but Ash wasn't breaking his trance. Getting that situation was getting awkward, Delia decided to help Serena.

"Do you want something to eat Serena?" she asked. It was enough to break Ash's trance. Serena looked at Delia and again turned towards Ash.

"Go upstairs and I'll be back" Ash said simply and Serena nodded in agreement. She walked towards Ash's room. After a while Ash took the tray of snacks and followed Serena.

…

On entering the room, Serena looked around and admired the tidiness of the room. She then observed it carefully and found there were only few differences between her and Ash's room. Ash's room has a bed, a study table with a chair, a bookshelf and a wardrobe. But it has an extra table on the floor. It was a hot table.

Serena sat on the floor. She put her bag near her and slides her legs inside the table and greeted by the warmness coming from inside the table.

"It's great…" she moaned softly.

"I know…" Serena jumped a bit from the voice. She turned around to found Ash there with a tray of snacks. Ash walked towards her and put the tray in the center of the table. He then walked to his table and bought his books and notebooks and sat on the left side of table.

"Alright so…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the company of Serena time passed very quickly and they even didn't realize that it started to get late. Alright not late…It was too late. It was 9 PM of night.

"Serena…There is a call from your mom" a familiar voice was heard. On hearing that Serena stood up and walked towards downstairs with Ash following her. Delia handed the phone to Serena walked inside kitchen.

"Serena! Do you have any idea what time is this?" Serena jumped a bit from this. She looked at the screen to found her mom.

"Mom?" she questioned.

"Yes…I'm your mom" a slight hint of anger can be heard from Grace's voice. "Where you have been Serena? I was so worried about you" Grace's voice wasn't change. Serena looked around to found clock and it read 09:03 PM. She gulped and looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry mom…It's just that I didn't realize that it was getting late 'cause of clouds. I'm really sorry mom" Serena begged to her mom. Grace's expression changed a bit.

"It's alright sweetie…" she said in soft voice. "…but what are you doing there?" she asked. Serena looked at Ash and told her mom everything but hid about some personal part.

Grace looked at Ash. "Thank you so much Ash…You saved my daughter. Thank you so much" said Grace. Ash smiled at her.

"No need…You can always count on me" said Ash in his usual energetic way.

"Yes…I can" said Grace. She then turned towards her daughter. "What now Serena, are you staying there tonight?" Grace asked and Serena gave her confused look. "Don't tell me that you don't know it is raining heavily" Grace said a little angrily. Serena laughed nervously. Grace sighed.

"Don't worry Grace, she can stay here tonight" Delia interrupted their conversation.

"Thanks Delia, I hope she is not going to create any trouble for you" Grace smiled. Delia shook her head.

"Bye sweetie…" said Grace. "…oh and we have a lot to talk about tomorrow, isn't it right?" Grace said in teasing manner.

"Bye mom!" Serena shouted and ended the call. Delia giggled while Ash looked at both her mom and blushing Serena curiously, didn't get what the point is.

…

Serena stretched her arms and yawned.

"Hey Serena…" Ash interrupted Serena. She looked at him.

"Yeah…?" she responded seemed sleepy.

"You wanna sleep now?" asked Ash. "…I mean you were doing your work from last two hours non-stop. Are not you feeling drowsy?" he asked. Serena blinked and nodded in agreement. Ash sighed.

He went outside the room leaving Serena alone in the room. Serena looked around to found a clock reading 12:06 AM. Realizing that it was very late she saved her project which is completed already and shut down her laptop, actually Ash's laptop. She then removed her disk of project and put it safely into its case and then in her bag. She then picked up Ash's laptop and put it back on his study table.

She then walked back to her previous place and sat down in the warmness of the table. She was feeling too drowsy, enough for her to falling asleep at the spot and that happened. She slowly crossed her arms put them on table and rested her head on them…Falling asleep.

…

Ash walked upstairs with a mattress in his hand. He was about to open the door when he found it a little opened. He put the mattress on the floor and peeked from the door. A slight shade of pink crossed his face when he saw sleeping Serena there. She was better than any angle for him right now. A beautiful face with some hairs on, blocking Ash's way to seeing her. He continued to stare her until he yawned. Feeling drowsy himself, he decided to enter.

He opened the door and entered the room with mattress. He put it aside and walked to sleeping Serena. He sat near her and used his fingers to side the hairs. On looking at her beautiful face again, he couldn't help but started to stare at her again. She was looking so attractive to him.

Ash slowly started to shook Serena. After some try Serena woke up.

"Huh? What is it? What are you doing Ash?" she asked politely as she started to blink.

"You have to sleep on the bed not on floor" Ash stated with a slight chuckle. Serena smiled at him and stood up, making her way to Ash's bed.

Ash then bought the table aside and prepared his own bed on the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good night Ash…"

"Good night Serena…"

Serena opened her eyes to found her in a long majestic hall. There were petals flying everywhere, with long branches on the left and right. Many people were seated wearing the clothes like there was a special occasions. There were also many Bellossom dancing and throwing roses.

There were men wearing tuxedoes and facing the front. Women were also wearing magnificent dresses like there was a special occasion, wedding of someone. They were also facing front like staring intentionally at something.

On the ceiling there were so many angles with Arceus resting on the cloud in the sky. Even though it wasn't real still Serena felt like he was staring at her. Surrounding him there were so many other legendary pokémons there too.

Turning back towards the hall, a voice called her.

"Serena, are you ready?" there was a man standing in front of her. She recognized him easily.

"Dad, what's going on? What are you talking about?" Serena asked curiously.

"No need to be afraid Serena, it's your special day sweetie" her dad assured her that everything was fine.

Serena then looked at herself only to get shocked. She was wearing a white dress which went down the floor, swiping a little when she walked. There were pearly white and tiny gems on her dress. Her gloves also held some tiny and sapphire shards. She then turned around to found a mirror. She took a look of herself in it.

On finishing gaze of her in the mirror, Serena realized how beautiful she looked in it. She again turned around to saw her dad still standing in front of her. Looking a little farther, there was her mom with her friends from all around the world. They all were wearing fancy attires. But that's not what attracted her attention most, looking a little farther she saw someone's back with raven hairs that was facing an old priest. The person was wearing an elegant tuxedo. Serena didn't get a clear look of the person and her curiosity increased with every second passing.

Serena then again turned to face her dad who was smiling at her and then nodded. He was asking to give her hand to him. Serena gave her hand to her dad and let him lead the way. As she walked past all the people, she realized that they all were the same she met in her past. They all were smiling at her and Serena turned forward again. She was walking on a beautiful red carpet with her father. On getting closer she saw that her mom together with her all friends were smiling so cheerfully at her.

Her eyes widen when she got a look of the person, she was trying to identify earlier.

"Ash…" she whispered slowly and her face started to give a widest and cutest smile ever.

Pulling all the clues together, she realized that it was really a wedding. Soon she indentify that it was non-other her who was going to wed with someone. Fortunately for her that someone was non-other than Ash Ketchum.

Her eyes shined like sapphire as excitement filled her body. She was going to married to Ash. The boy she always cared about and loved more than anyone else from deeply in her heart.

When she was few footsteps away from him, she looked at him and found that he was hiding his face. She giggled at this.

_I'm sure he is so nervous at the moment. But what when he looked at me like that? I bet he is going to be stunned _She thought to herself.

Within few moments she was going to hold his hand in hers like in holy matrimony.

As she started to walk on upstairs she heard the never ending claps for her. Everyone including her family, her friends and everyone else was clapping for her. She then felt that her father let her hand go. She turned to face him. "Dad…" she whispered slowly.

"You're free to go ahead Serena, I love you and wish for a happy and lovely life of your with Ash" her dad said.

"Thanks you dad…I love you" she said and held her dad in a tight embrace. Her eyes filled with small tears.

Serena then let her dad go free as he nodded at her. She turned around with a biggest smile on her face which was never going to leave from now on. She never felt that happy before in her life before. Her hand reached out for his and touched Ash's. But Ash didn't turn around just yet.

"Ash…" Serena called his name to make him turn him.

Ash turned around his face, but something happened and it changed her expression completely. There was another girl already there.

"Yes Serena…?" asked Ash. Serena's expression changed suddenly, her smile faded and a sad, angry and curious look was there, although it was mostly sad.

"What are you doing with another girl?" she asked nervously.

"Oh… It's my marriage Serena, don't you know?" Ash asked. Serena only stared at him with a blank expression. Slowly Ash and another girl moved a little farther from her. She continued to look at them. After trying a lot, still she didn't stop herself from looking at all those things.

And that was when her real nightmare began when Ash and that another girl stared at each other passionately. There was a lust in eyes of both of them. Slowly they started to lean forward and forward.

"No…Ash no…" Serena said slowly to herself as tears rolled down her eyes, slowly. And then it came, her tears and emotions lost their control and she started to cry badly when she witnessed of Ash kissing another girl passionately. It was last for a moment. That girl then turned towards Serena. Serena looked at her only to found an evil grin on her face. She held Ash's face in her both hands and kissed him faster, harder and deeper from previous kiss.

Serena's heart shattered into small pieces when she saw Ash kissing another girl in front of her. She fell on her knees. Her tears aren't stopped and neither going to stop any soon.

Suddenly she started to feel like she was trembling. First she thought that she was thinking too much but it happened again and this time really badly.

"Ash…!" she screamed before disappearing into darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Serena! Serena! Serena!" a voice heard in the deep darkness. And then it was when a small light appeared in front of her. It continued to glow until everything was covered into light. She opened her eyes, red and teary.

"Ash…" she whispered slowly as she saw Ash in front of her.

"Serena…Are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly. Serena continued to look at him and soon burst into tears.

"I-I…I had a bad dream Ash…" she managed to say within her tears. Ash already knew it. He started to rub Serena's left hand followed by right hand. But it didn't take too long for Ash to realize that his hands are under control of Serena. Serena quickly grabbed them and moved to her waist. Ash blushed and wanted to protest but Serena beat him.

"Ash…" her voice was horrified. "I had a bad dream, a worst one. Ash please… Hold me tight Ash, don't let me go Ash please" she whimpered to him.

"Shhh…Calm down Serena. It's alright, I'm here with you" Ash tried to calm down Serena. "I won't let you go, I won't let you heart Serena" Ash tried his best that Serena didn't cry. When he saw that Serena is calmed down he asked "What was that dream about Serena?"

Only on hearing about that dream Serena's heart started to beat violently. It was a bad dream, very-very bad dream. "It was about you Ash…" she said between her breathes. Ash's heart beat was like stopped for moment when he heard that. He can't believe that he was the reason to make Serena afraid and horrified, leave in such condition.

"W-What is it?" Ash managed to ask nervously.

"You leaved me Ash… You leave me for some other girl Ash" she began. "You broke my heart Ash and even didn't realize it Ash. You even seemed please Ash" she said. There was pure anger in her voice and even Ash felt it. He was horrified by hearing it. He still was refusing to accept that he was the reason of Serena's this condition.

"Ash…" a calmed and sweet voice heard. Ash looked at Serena.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"You never gonna leave me, right?" she asked unsure of what she asked. Ash looked at him once again. Slowly Ash makes her way on the bed and lie next to her.

"I'm never gonna leave you Serena…It was a dream, now go back to sleep. I'll be with you all night and hold you tight, just go t sleep and I promise that everything will be alright" Ash assured her.

Serena held Ash tight and same goes with Ash. He held Serena tight. Ash pulled her closer and looked at her with assurance. She was very frightened; Ash can say that by looking into her eyes.

He didn't know if he should do this, but it was the best he could do although he never did this before. He leaned forward and gave her kiss on the cheek. His lips against her cheek felt warm due to tears but it was the best thing to do. Everything happened right now would have to be thought about in the morning.

"Go back to sleep Serena and have a sweet dream" Ash smiled at her.

Serena looked at him and touched his right cheek from her left hand. Ash was waiting patiently for her to close her eyes. Their gazes meet once again and they blushed.

Serena grinned at him. "Good night Ash, I'm glad that you're here with me" Serena said sweetly with a smile. Ash smiled joyfully at her. Then both teens closed their eyes.

Serena thought about the kiss for once again and a small but pleasant smile planted on her lips. Her tears are dried up and she was ready to sleep again. But something was bugging her. She wasn't feeling comfortable. She opened her eyes once again and looked at Ash who was sleeping peacefully. Intentionally or not but her smile grew. She then leaned forward gave Ash his reward for comforting her by kissing on his cheek, although he was sleeping now and didn't realize it. Serena then hid her head in Ash's chest before falling asleep…

**Alright guys, so this concluded another chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked it. Also I wanted to say that I'm not leaving this story like this, I'm really-really sorry for not updating in a while. Now days I'm busy with my studies and from now on the updates are going to be too slow. I hope you guys understand it and keep patience. For the story "The Journey of the Betrayed Guardian", updates are monthly because chapters are too lengthy and take too much time for me to write one in my busy schedule.**

**Once again, thanks for your support guys. Leave a review and I'll see you next time…**


End file.
